Kevin and Buizel
by SukottoDeragon
Summary: A story of true friendship shared between a Pokemon and a Trainer, Kevin. They join Ash's group for a bit and when they leave Kevin has a terrible incident. This is a story of a lovely friendship they share that in maybe most of the moral views are wrong.
1. Beginning

**Prologue**

It's an incredible day in the meadow for our heroes as Ash is planning to get his last and eighth medal at Sunnyshore city, although his adventure might have to stop for a while as our heroes get to see that a young trainer is sat in the grass at the distance.

**PART I : ****One strange Buizel.**

**-Beginning-**

The green meadow felt excellent, the wind blew gently in the field, and everything was so quiet, so quiet, that you could hear your breathing and the wind itself.

A young trainer of 17 years old was on his knees in this meadow, he has dark brown hair, he wears a blue shirt decorated with white palm trees. He has beige shorts and he is wearing normal shoes; these were red and had no particular design.

At his right was what appeared to be, his Pokémon, a Buizel that had all the normal attributes of a Buizel, orange and peach fur colorings, the yellow float sac in his neck, his tails that worked as propellers… a normal Buizel. And you could tell that his Buizel was male due to the two peach ovals in his back. The only different thing that this Buizel had in particular was a necklace with a stone, which appeared to be a common rock, but in fact, it had a special attribute.

-Ahh, feel that Buizel? - His trainer said while closing his eyes as he felt the wind blow.

-Bui bui!!!- He said happily.

-The sounds of the meadow are quite beautiful.-

They stood there relaxing listening to the sweet environment for at least a few minutes more until the trainer felt something nearby.

-Hey, can you feel that? - He said asking Buizel.

-Bui? - The Pokémon said rather puzzled.

-Can you feel those footsteps? They are a few feet far, but I'm pretty sure that there are two or maybe three people walking … am I right?-

The trainer's Buizel started looking around to see someone, Buizel could devise three people coming their way.

-Bui bui!!- The Pokémon said.

-Alright then, enough listening now, I suppose it's time for some entertainment! – The trainer said as he grabbed a nearby bag, it was a guitar bag. The trainer pulled out his guitar and he placed it in a position comfortable for him to play with.

-Buiiii! - The Buizel said as he got up with a great enthusiasm and lifting his arms to the sky. His trainer couldn't resist laughing and smiling at him. The Buizel sat down.

-I know how excited you are with my music buddy, and I actually thought up a new theme… here we go!-

The trainer begun strumming his guitar with a really good sounding note, then he continuously kept strumming the guitar as he combined those strums playing single notes between the strumming created a slightly different sound. It was incredible, and its sound actually combined with the meadow. It was like the trainer extracted the sounds of the meadow itself and harmonized them into his guitar. The Buizel was simply hypnotized with this lovely tune, he simply moved his foot to the rhythm.

A bit far away, Ash, Brock and Dawn kept walking to get near to the person sitting in the grass when they heard a beautiful song jut where the person was.

-Wow! What a great sound! – Dawn said as she closed her eyes to focus on the song.

-That song is really cool! I gotta' go check it out! - Ash said as he ran towards the young guitarist.

-Piiiika! - His Pikachu said with joy.

-Hey Ash! Wait for me! - Dawn said as she chased him, Brock came along too.

The young trainer finished his song, he felt the ending note until it vanished in the air, he put back his guitar into place.

-Bui! - Said his Pokémon.

-That was a great song huh? – His trainer said as he prepared his bag, his bag had an extra space for pokeballs and items.

-Bui bui! – The Pokémon said, quite happy.

The trainer felt the proximity of the people he heard of when he was listening to the meadow. They were right behind him then, so he just turned to see the faces of, possibly, three trainers. One had a cool cap on, black hair and his Pokémon, Pikachu, was on his shoulder. Another one had long straight blue hair and she had her Pokémon, Piplup, on her shoulder as well, and the last one seemed older than the last two, he had brown spiky hair.

-Hi there! Hey, your music is pretty cool! – Ash said.

-Pika pika! - His Pikachu said.

The trainer was quite impressed, he said that it really wasn't that great, he got a bit shy and nervous, it's been one of the few times someone said his music was "cool".

-Your kidding me? Your music is really beautiful! – Dawn said to him clarifying that he really was good. –What's your name? – Dawn asked.

-Well, my name is… - The trainer was going to say when Brock interrupted him.

-You are Kevin! Right? –

-Uhhh, yeah… how do you know my name? – Kevin asked.

Brock said that he was certainly a famous person in Sinnoh, he handled a magazine to Kevin, there was his picture holding his guitar with his Pokémon beside him, the title said: "Young musician will play at Sunnyshore city this weekend." Below you could see the date and time of the event, at night.

-Whoa, I'm not really THAT famous at all, I even doubt that more than one-hundred people know me… maybe I was away for too long…wow… – Kevin said as he couldn't believe what he saw. –Check this out Buizel! – Kevin showed his picture to his Pokémon. Buizel cheered with joy. –I've always wished to be recognized like this! Well, I forgot to ask, what are your names?- Kevin asked.

- My name is Ash, and he is Pikachu. I'm going to be the best Pokémon Trainer! - He said while rising his fist up.

- I'm Dawn and he is Piplup. I'm going to be a Pokémon Coordinator.-

- And I'm Brock I'm studying to become a great Pokémon Breeder.-

-Great! Now we all know each other!- Kevin said.

-Maybe you should be on your way now Kevin, the presentation you have is today, you still have a long way to go. – Brock told Kevin.

-What? No… it's within two days, unless. – Kevin started counting with his fingers. –Oh no! It IS today!!! – Kevin yelled. –I'm never going to get there. – Kevin said with sadness.

-Why not? – Ash asked.

-Pika? - His Pikachu asked.

Kevin explained to Ash that he lost his map a couple of days ago when he was listening to the waves near a rock. Apparently his map flew away without him or Buizel even noticing.

-Then why don't you come with us? I'm off to Sunnyshore city myself to get my final badge! – Ash said with determination.

-You too? I want to have my final badge as well. – Kevin showed his case with the same seven medals ash had. – I really want to get in the league soon. – He said while he placed the case inside his guitar bag

They all decided to walk together until Kevin could get to his grand presentation in Sunnyshore city, as they walked, Kevin was playing his guitar for a bit on the way, everyone was enjoying the harmonic tunes he had to show off, he played at least 3 songs when he put his guitar back in his bag and decided not to play anything in the rest of the way. Buizel jumped at Kevin's shoulder and rubbed his face against his, Kevin the patted his head to keep walking.

-Kevin! Can you play one more? - Ash asked.

-Sorry Ash, but, my fingers need to rest a little and besides I'm really more interested in talking about you guys right now, it's actually been a while since I haven't spoken to any other people!-

-Say Kevin, how do you come up with so many good songs? – Dawn asked.

- Most of the songs I made surge from my own personal experiences, and some, by what I listen in the nature. – Kevin smiled. – It's really fun to come up with all kinds of songs. Even though, music for me is kind of a hobby only, my wish from the very start was to become a great trainer, just like you Ash! – He explained.

- What's the name of the first song you made, Kevin? – Ash asked.

Kevin and his Buizel looked at each other and then smiled.

-Bui!-

-We wrote the first song together, dedicated to our friendship. I met Buizel when I was camping far away from my home 4 years ago. It's a very long story actually. I'll make sure to tell ya later how I met Buizel. And then I'll tell you my song's name. - Kevin smiled.

-Bui bui! – Buizel said.

-Apparently Buizel wants to tell the story himself as well! – Kevin laughed.

-I'm sure Pikachu would like to hear too! - Ash said.

-Pika! – Pikachu said, Kevin smiled at the cute little Pikachu.

-Hey Ash, how did you meet Brock and Dawn anyway.- Kevin asked…

They started to feel tired and they decided to rest and make something too eat.

-WOW! This is soooo good! Finally a good meal!- Kevin said as he ate as fast as he could.

-What's with you? It's just soup…- Ash said

-Well, it's that… I travel alone with Buizel and I don't know how to cook, I can't seem to prepare good food.- Kevin explained.

-Then, what did you eat?- Ash asked.

-Sometimes, Pokémon food…- Kevin said with a bit of shame.

Everyone then had the most awkward faces by hearing this…

After they finished eating Ash simply had a fantastic idea.

-Hey Kevin, we both need to train hard to get our last medal, why don't we have a battle? – He said. Kevin decided that it was a great idea to train for the last gym battle, it didn't really matter to train a little and he still had a lot of time before he needed to get to Sunnyshore city. Kevin definitely wanted to have a Pokémon fight.

Brock stood in the middle of the battle area to explain the rules, it was a 2 Pokémon fight and they couldn't switch their Pokémon until they were unable to continue.

-Are you ready Kevin? –

-I'm pretty much ready Ash! –

- It's time you met MY Buizel, go! -

Ash's buizel came out from the Pokeball. "That Buizel looks pretty much confident" Kevin thought for himself.

-Cool! You have a Buizel too, but I won't choose my Buizel. – Kevin took out his pokeball and threw it into battle. – Ok Riolu! You're up! – Riolu came into battle. –Oh! I can't forget, I have to take out my Pikachu as well. – Kevin took Pikachu out to be near him. – My Pikachu really likes to watch battles. - He smiled.

Ash couldn't help too notice that this Pikachu had a part of his ear cut as well as a portion of his tail cut in the shape of a triangle as well. Ash decided not to say anything yet. But it was a really strange thing to see in a Pikachu.

Riolu and Ash's Buizel both looked at each other, both ready to fight.

BEGIN!

-Riolu! Use aura sphere! – Kevin said to his Riolu, as Riolu began charging up the Aura Sphere with his paws.

-Buizel! Jump and use Sonic boom. - Buizel dodged the aura sphere while jumping, he then used Sonic boom in the air. Riolu got a direct hit, but it didn't have much of an effect.

-Ok Riolu! Get near Buizel, close combat! –

Riolu got near Buizel and tried to hit him as best as he could, he made some good hits on Buizel, but, he wasn't able to take him down missing most of the hits. Then they both got apart.

-Riolu! Use Aura sphere once more!- Riolu began charging his Aura sphere as much as he could.

-Ok Buizel! Use Water pulse!- Buizel loaded up his Water pulse as much as he could.

When both attacks were thrown everything got foggy that no one could see what was happening. When the fog started to fade out, buizel was in front of Riolu.

-Buizel use water gun! - Ash said, Buizel used water gun to knock Riolu and since it was from so close Riolu couldn't get up from the force of the water gun! This was bad for Kevin! – Now Buizel, finish him off with Sonic boom! - Buizel's Sonic boom made a critical hit on Riolu.

-Riolu is unable to continue. - Brock announced.

-Wow, your buizel knows Water pulse. - Kevin said.

-And that's just the beginning!- Ash said.

Ash and Buizel celebrated their first victory. Kevin picked up Riolu and sat him near Pikachu. Kevin told Riolu that he did great on this fight. Now he didn't know which Pokémon to choose, that is, until his Buizel stepped forward to the area of battle.

-Are you sure you want to fight Buizel? – Kevin asked and then Buizel nodded. –Ok then, I suppose that it's a Buizel match, eh Ash?-

-Yeah! Buizel use aqua jet! – Ash's Buizel tried to strike down Kevin's Buizel in one shot.

Kevin ordered his Buizel to dodge and use Sonic boom, after that happened Ash' buizel jumped up high. Then Ash ordered is Buizel to use Sonic Boom. Kevin's Buizel dodged it without problem.

The fight kept on from one side to the other without stop, it was difficult to know who was winning..

-Wow, it's really hard to figure out which Buizel is which. - Dawn said.

-Buizel! Use Ice punch!- Ash said.

-Whoa! This is bad, Buizel dodge and use Sonic Boom!

Ash's buizel jumped up high to avoid Kevin's Buizel's Sonic Boom.

-Buizel, it's our chance! Use water gun now!- Kevin's Buizel striked Ash's, it all went to fast for him to notice resulting in Ash's Buizel to fall from a very high distance, making him faint instantly when hitting the solid ground.

-Wow, what a powerful Water gun.- Ash said as he was surprised by the move.

-Buizel is unable to continue, Kevin and Buizel win this round! - Brock announced.

Ash told his Buizel that he did a good job fighting, and then returned him to his Pokeball.

Now the fight was between Buizel and Pikachu. Ash ordered Pikachu to use thunderbolt, Kevin told buizel to dodge and use Sonic boom.

-Pikachu, dodge and then use Volt tackle!!- Ash said.

Pikachu was heading towards Buizel at full speed.

-Oh no! This is bad, dodge quickly and then use Sonic Boom!- He said and Buizel moved to the side and then launched his Sonic boom towards Pikachu.

Pikachu jumped avoiding the Sonic boom. Then Ash made Pikachu use Iron tail as he landed near Buizel.

-Bui? - His buizel was kind of asking his trainer something as he looked at him. But Kevin simply moved his finger side to side showing disapproval. Buizel was still excited about the battle though.

-Buizel dodge!- Kevin's buizel couldn't dodge the attack however and got hit by Pikachu, Kevin rooted for buizel to get up and then he ordered him to use Water gun at Pikachu and Pikachu used thunderbolt. Both attacks did hit successfully to each other. Pikachu didn't get really damaged, but Buizel got a good amount of damage due to the type differences, Buizel couldn't continue.

-I suppose you win Ash! – Kevin said as he raised his thumb at him.- That was a great fight.-

-Bui bui!- Said Kevin's buizel.- Buii! Bui! Bu…- Buizel looked at Ash while he did an imitation of the move that Ash's Buizel used to Use Water pulse.

-Hey Ash, wouldn't you mind that, maybe other day, you could help me train Buizel so that he can learn Water pulse too?- Kevin asked Ash.

-Sure! That may be fun! Maybe your Buizel could teach mine to use Water gun as good as yours uses it!.- Ash responded.

-C'mon you guys! It's getting late !- Dawn said from afar.

After the fight the group kept on their trail through the woods this time. Kevin carried his Riolu in his left arm and the rest of the Pokémon (Buizel, Pikachu and Piplup) accompanied them in their walk. Ash was curious, he had two things in his mind this time, that strange Pikachu, and why did Kevin say "no" at something that his Buizel wanted to do so badly.

-Hey Kevin, I have a question… Was your Buizel asked you if he could do something in the battle? - Ash asked.

-Now that I think of it, that was something really odd, what happened there? – Brock asked.

Kevin got a little nervous but he explained. –Well, uh, you see my buddy here knows a certain attack… but it's too dangerous for him.-

They all wondered, and, were going to ask about what attack could it be, but someone was calling afar.

-Hello over there, Kevin dear! Could you please come? – It was a girl's voice.

"Hmm I wonder what they want" Kevin thought for himself as he begun walking towards her. Of course his Buizel accompanied Kevin. After going a few feet away he saw two young girls really excited about Kevin showing up.

-Hi there honey! - Said one of the young girls.

**To be continued…**


	2. Hidden Fear

**-Hidden Fear-**

The two young girls simply approached young Kevin with eager; they really wanted something from…

-Could you please step back with your friends to take you a lovely picture? – Said one of them.

Kevin felt a bit awkward at this moment, Why wouldn't they get picture with him, why his friends? Still he didn't think about it much and simply posed right beside his friends. Although something made him doubt a lot.

-Say cheesy!!- Said the other girl with a manly voi… What?! Kevin didn't know what was going on, that is until, they all fell into a hole, Kevin however, managed to grab from the side of it still holding Riolu in his arm. He made sure to keep Riolu in his Pokéball. They where all stranded at the bottom, a little wounded but it was no big deal, or was it? Kevin got back up to the road panting at the moment. "What the hell is going on?" When he raised his sight he saw an air balloon with the shape of a Pokémon in it. And two guys with some really strange outfits that had an "R" design at the very center. He turned around to see that his friends made it safe and sound from the hole.

-Are you guys ok? - Kevin asked while he helped them to stand. Everyone nodded and then looked at the group. – What on earth just happened? – Kevin asked.

The strange group on top of the air balloon laughed while they began to take off.

-Prepare for trouble! - Said one of the two, she was a woman and she had an impressively long purple hair that was somehow capable to defy gravity. "Whoa… she must use a lot of hair gel!" Kevin thought for himself.

-And make it double! – Said a man.

-To protect the world from devastation! –

-To unite the people within our nation! –

-The worst rimes of all creation… - Interrupted Kevin. – Look, the presentation in Sunnyshore does not include a clown act. – Kevin finished.

-Who are you calling clowns, you twerp? – Said the woman with clenching her fist with anger in front of Kevin.

-Who are they? – Kevin asked to the guys hoping one of them would answer.

-That's Team Rocket! – Dawn said with anger.

-They are just a bunch of bandits that steal Pokémon! – Ash said with anger as well.

-Steal Pokémon?! – Kevin exclaimed, steal... Pokémon… those 2 words kept on echoing in his mind, an endless echo that kept on until another voice broke it apart.

- No! Pikachu! – Ash said as he saw his Pikachu trapped in a mechanical arm that came from the bottom of the balloon. – Pikachu thunderbolt! – Despite all the electricity Pikachu used, it didn't do anything.

The woman laughed. – Still falling with the same trick? You know our equipment is electricity-proof. – She said while laughing some more.

Kevin clenched his fist, hopefully no one could be able to see it, but Brock certainly did, Kevin lowered his head.

-Kevin, are you all right? – Brock asked to him as he placed his hand on his shoulder.

- No… - Kevin said as he pushed Brock's arm away and moved towards the balloon slowly, he stopped a couple of feet away from it. – Buizel! – Kevin said.

-Bu? – Buizel looked at his trainer, looking him seriously, the same look he gave when he was fighting Ash's Pikachu. Kevin nodded.

-Buizel! Use Hyper beam on that balloon!! – Kevin yelled while pointing at Team Rocket's balloon.

-Hyper beam?!- Ash, Dawn and Brock said with a mixture of surprise and fear.

Buizel separated his feet on the ground to be able to stand well after the Hyper beam, he looked at his target, and then he charged the hyper beam on his mouth. Then, he fired it at the balloon. The members of team rocket appeared to be scared to death. It made a direct hit at the basket. But, Buizel fell at the ground exhausted.

-Team rocket blast off again! – They said as they went trough the airs until they were not seen again.

Pikachu feel from high, but fortunately Ash was there to catch him.

-Whoa… - Ash said as he looked at the sky. – I had no idea that… - He was going to say to Kevin but what he saw wasn't good at all, Kevin was hugging Buizel with all his might while Kevin said that he did a good job, he wanted his Buizel to rest until he recovered energies.

-I think I need a potion… do you guys have any?- Kevin asked.

Brock handled a super potion to Kevin

-o-o-o-

Team rocket landed in some dense woods, they definitely got really hurt by Buizel's Hyper beam but the fall was what hurt the most. Jessie was boiling with anger.

-Who does that twerp and his stupid Pokémon think he is!? – Jessie asked as he clenched her fists with fury. – Interrupting our motto and then preventing us to steal the twerp's Pikachu! -

-Well, his Buizel could use Hyper beam, his Pokémon is powerful indeed. – James said.

After A while of thinking, Meowth had a plan.

-I know! - Meowth said, Jessie and James looked at Meowth to listen to his plan. – If we can capture that Pokeymon then we will be able to go after Pikachu! – Meowth said while Jessie and James wondered how. – We could use the Twerp's Pokeymon to use his attack against the twerps. Then we can take him to the boss as well. Imagine that the boss receives a visitor in front of his door. Let's say that it's a merchant that is trying to sell something to the boss, then that is where Buizel comes in to use his hyper beam to get rid of that merchant. The boss will say "Wow, now I don't have to listen to those dumb merchants, Jessie, James and Meowth deserve a raise. – He explained.

-Yes! We will finally be able to go after the twerps and we will steal Pikachu, it's going to be two for the price of one! – Jessie said.

-Sounds like a great plan! – James said while snapping his fingers.

-Then let's get that Buizel – Jessie said.

-Team rocket will definitely show music-boy a lesson. – James said.

-Team rocket back to action!! –

-Wobbuffet! -

-Mime! -

-o-o-o-

As it was getting dark Ash, Brock, Dawn and Kevin were all camping near the woods pretty close to Sunnyshore city. Kevin was taking care of his Pokémon sitting far from everyone else, he was letting him rest, Buizel was awake already. Then after 2 minutes or so, Ash got near Kevin to see if he could do anything.

-Hey Kevin, how's Buizel doin? – He asked.

-Bui. – Buizel said.

-That responds your question Ash, Buizel is much better now. – Kevin replied as he smiled at him.

Ash invited Kevin over to sit with the group so that they could talk, "And besides I want to ask ya something." Ash said as well, Kevin agreed and they went with Brock and Dawn, they were all enjoying of the small campfire they made.

-Hey Kevin, is Buizel Ok? – Dawn asked.

-Pretty much! – Kevin said.

-Although Kevin, you really shouldn't have made Buizel use Hyper beam, Team Rocket isn't precisely the most smart group of bandits. We basically ruin their plans all the time! – Dawn explained. – Anyway… that Hyper beam was awesome! – Dawn said.

-Yeah… But, it's really dangerous. You see, Buizel gets extremely tired after using it, and he actually faints most of the time. – Kevin explained.

-You could've won the battle with Pikachu. – Ash said surprised.

-Not really, your Pikachu is pretty fast. – Kevin said.

-Speaking of Pikachu's, why does your Pikachu have some strange cuts in his ear and tail? –

-It's a long story, and it has to do with the story about our first song too, as I promised I'll tell you guys! – Kevin said while he was getting his guitar bag, but, Buizel went for the guitar bag and took out a small red book, he gave it to Kevin and then he sat by his side.

-Is that a journal? – Brock asked.

-Yup, it's a journal I used to write when I was younger. I used to write the things that went wrong in my life here, but I tore away those pages and only have the story of how I met Buizel. – He smiled while opening the book.

-That's great! - Dawn said.

-Let me tell you the story of my first song…

You see, 4 years ago, my mom and dad wanted me to be a great traditional musician, so I practiced all day. I was most of the time alone in my room playing the same practice songs over and over, and whenever I wanted to play some improvisation… dad used to knock at the door and tell me to play only what I was meant to play. I didn't have that many friends because I was always alone. But most of the weekends mom and dad had their special presentations in where they leave for three days. I always took advantage of those moments to sneak out and go camping to the open taking my guitar to play whatever I want.

Sometimes I used to stay close to the ocean to listen to it, such a beautiful sound. But that day I listened something below. Someone was hurt, when I went down to check it out, it was Buizel, yeah, this Buizel. That is where we first met.

The next weekend I could go to the meadow I found Buizel again, we spent that weekend playing, exploring and we even managed to communicate a bit. The weekend, however, was ending, and I wasn't sure how I was going to recognize him. I gave him my special rock collar, I didn't know what kind of rock it was, but still, I gave it to him as a present and as a way to recognize him."

-Sounds like a good story! – Ash said.

-Yes, but the bad part starts now…

I met Buizel for about a year now, but my parents didn't go out to much, but luckily for me, they had to go out for a couple of months, of course, they didn't really care what would happen to me.

When I was looking for Buizel that day I saw something that had me worried, Buizel was fighting another Pokémon, I can't really remember what Pokémon it was. I had told him to leave him alone; despite I told him he was my friend he wanted to catch him. I defended Buizel, I got attacked by his Pokémon, but I stood, that trainer tried to throw his Pokéballs to catch Buizel but I blocked them all. Then he got tired of trying to get Buizel, and… I really don't think I want to talk about it…"

-That's okay Kevin. – Brock said. – You don't if you don't want to. –

-Well, then…

After that bad moment me and Buizel could relax, I took out my guitar and I decided to play to relax a bit, to forget everything I had to deal with today, Buizel was following the rhythm of the song, and he was actually humming too, and as I loved to improvise, he loved to improvise as well by his humming and he actually placed his paws on the guitar strings most of the time, helping me figure out some interesting notes…

And that is how we made our first song titled: "True friend of mine." It was the first song to be recognized by me. – Kevin finished.

-I like that song! – Brock said.

-Yes, when I played that song in the field, a Pikachu came by, he already had those cuts, apparently the older trainer made him those cuts to make him look "cooler" that was just so cruel. And then I figured out that his older trainer was the trainer that tried to STEAL Buizel. – Kevin said. – OH! Look at the time, I better be off or I'll be late! – Kevin said.

He got up in a hurry, he kept his little book in his guitar bag and he put in on his back.

-Shall we see again ash? – Kevin asked.

-Of course we will Kevin! – Ash said.

Kevin took Pikachu and Riolu out of their Pokéballs. They needed to walk a little and besides, they have to appear in the show.

-Good bye guys! Thanks for everything! Specially the food! – Kevin said as he waved back. – See ya tomorrow! –

Kevin is now going to Sunnyshore city while Ash, Dawn and Brock will have to stay and sleep, even so, Kevin awaits to see his new friends tomorrow.

**To be continued…**


	3. Missing

**-Missing-**

It was a sunny morning near the woods of Sunnyshore city as Ash woke up in his tent, a really bright and beautiful day awaited, and mostly, he awaited to see his new friend again.

Everyone quickly packed up everything to continue their journey to Sunnyshore city for Ash's next gym badge. "And maybe I'll invite Kevin to watch my battle!" Ash thought for himself.

-I really wonder how did Kevin do with his presentation, he must've got real scared in front of a crowd… - Ash said.

-Pika… Pika! - Pikachu said.

-He is an expert Ash; he knows what he is doing. – Brock said.

It wasn't long though that their journey would have to stop, they certainly went out of supplies the other day when Kevin was around so they stopped by a store in the way. It was a small store but it had what they needed, food. The store had a TV too, the Shunnyshore news were on, something about the lottery.

-Welcome everyone! May I attend you? - Said a young and pretty girl with brown long hair in the counter.

-We'll start looking around first. - Ash said.

-Take your time! - The girl said while smiling.

The store had plenty of Pokéballs of all different kinds and colors, the store had a potion section, only two kinds though, and there was food in a refrigerated transparent container and all sort of drinks and toys.

-Here is a basket to make your shopping faster! – The girl in the counter said while she gave Brock a yellow small shopping basket.

-Thanks, but I'm already carrying all I need. So okay, I'll take 6 rice bags, salt, matches …– Brock was saying as he passed the products to the girl in the counter.

Ash was just lost in his thoughts looking out the window, wondering, nothing really important, but his inner thoughts were instantly cut when he heard the word "Kevin" on TV.

-Wait, that's Kevin! – Ash said as he got near the TV.

"…Sinnoh, he apparently didn't get to make his presentation on Sunnyshore city, although we hope he may come to play for us anytime. Now to the weather..."

-Aw, he didn't make it on time! – Dawn said.

-Oh yes, that kid. – The girl in the counter said. – I was so hoping to listen to his music, but, unfortunately he didn't even show up in Sunnyshore plaza... – The girl said with a sad face. – Well, is that going to be all you're buying? - The girl said.

Brock said that they had all they needed, Brock paid and he began to put the things in his backpack and they were ready to leave when they heard the "Breaking news" Little theme song on the TV.

"We have a report about Kevin in Live from Sunnyshore plaza.

Apparently, with all the recent information from unrevealed sources, Kevin the 17 year old young Guitarist is MISSING.

No one has seen him since a week ago, we ask for anyone that has seen him within this "missing" week, come to us immediately to help with the investigation."

-We have to go tell them that we saw him in way to Sunnyshore Ash! – Brock said.

-Let's go! - Ash said while running towards Sunnyshore city.

As Ash was in the front running really fast Brock and Dawn where doing all they could to reach him, he was just running too fast. But, Ash stopped when the path divided in two. One path was clear the whole was, and the other one had a few trees.

-According to… my map. – Brock was saying as he took out a map from his backpack while catching his breath by all the running he had to do to nearly get close to Ash. – The road… with the forest is… a shortcut. We… should take that… way if we want to get there… fast. - Brock concluded.

They began walking at a fast pace through the small forest… it was a bit quiet, it was really quiet and somehow scary, but they still had to go forward. As they were walking, Ash saw three pokéballs, alongside a fainted pikachu and a riolu. They were in a really bad condition and they started wondering about how they ended up like that in the middle of the woods. Suddenly, Ash recognized the Pikachu.

-That's Kevin's Pikachu! And Riolu too! – Ash said as he got near the two of them.

-Ash, they are both too weak, put them in their Pokéballs! – brock said handing him the Pokéballs.

Ash grabbed the Pokéballs and placed the two of them inside them, they really needed to rest.

-Okay, we should take these to the people over there at the city, can anyone find his guitar bag? – Dawn said that she found it a bit far from them. – Okay, we have to take these to the pok…- Brock was saying when he grabbed the last Pokéball. When he got a zap from it, Brock grabbed the Pokéball again, carefully this time, to find out that it was broken. – This isn't good. – Brock said.

-What's the matter Brock? - Ash asked.

-The Pokéball is broken. – Brock showed the Pokéball to Ash, it had some cables inside, Ash wanted to see more of it but Brock took it away.

-That's the Pokéball with Kevin's buizel. Is that bad? – Ash asked.

-Let's say, that Buizel is still inside the Pokéball, then he might be in serious trouble. – Brock said while looking at Ash.

They kept the Pokéballs inside the bag except for the bad one and they went quickly to Sunnyshore city to tell the people that were investigating over there about what they found. But when they got to Sunnyshore city, they couldn't find anyone that knew the whereabouts of Kevin, so they decided that they should take Kevin's pokémons to a Pokémon center; and hopefully everything would be ok.

-Welcome to the Pokémon center, what could I do for you? – Nurse Joy said.

-That's not a question you should make nurse joy, in fact, what I should ask is, what could I do for you? - Brock said while holding nurse joy's hands. Seconds later Brock collapsed on the floor, because his Croagunk had stopped him again.

Ash handed the two Pokéballs to nurse Joy, she checked the Pokéballs first before putting them in the tray.

- …According to the database, These Pokéballs belong to Kevin… - Nurse Joy said surprised.

-Yes, and we were wondering if you could tell us to who could we tell what we know about him? – Dawn asked.

-I'm sorry, but the group just left recently to Jubilife city to talk to Kevin's parents, I'm afraid they will take at least a couple of weeks. – Joy said. – About the Pokémon, you will have to wait a little bit. - Joy said.

-Oh, we were wondering if you could do something about this Pokéball. – Brock handed the broken Pokéball carefully. – It's Kevin's. – He said.

-…- Joy was surprised but just how that Pokéball looked. - Is this Kevin's too? – Joy asked preoccupied.

-Yes, and it has Buizel inside! – Ash responded. – Is there anything you could do Nurse Joy? – Ash asked.

-Hmm, I think so… please, come with me. – Joy said as she began to walk through a door behind her. – You see, we usually receive Pokéballs like this; people sometimes are really clumsy with their Pokéballs. - Joy said as they proceeded.

-Umm, is Buizel ok? – Dawn asked.

-I really don't know, this Pokéball is severely damaged, I'm surprised this is actually Kevin's pokéball… - Joy said while she looked at the pokéball, wondering how could it could end up like that. – I'll tell everyone to please start working on the Pokéball immediately. - Joy said

Everyone entered a room that had many scientists working on some Pokéballs already, there were big machines as well working in, apparently, analyzing Pokéballs.

-Hello everyone, we have another damaged Pokéball. – Nurse Joy said as she handed the Pokéball to one of the guys.

-What!? Another one?! Oh man!! – One of the scientists said as he banged his arms on top of the counter ridiculously hitting his skull on the process.

-Calm down newbie… Nurse Joy, please put this with the other ones, we still haven't finished with the last one we received today.- Another Scientist said, which appeared to be the one in charge in the room.

-But this is Kevin's Pok…- Nurse Joy was saying when she was interrupted by the scientist that banged his head with the counter.

-REALLY?! I'm a big fan!! Did you finally find him?! – The guy asked.

-No, we just found his Pokémon out there. – Brock said.

Let's get this started. – The man said. –I'm going to have to ask you to leave the room for now, I suppose you kids taking care of Kevin's Pokémon? – The three of them nodded. – Then I'll call you if we have anything to ask or to report. – The man said.

Ash, Brock and Dawn left the room and remained in the waiting room; Ash was just wondering where Kevin could actually be… he saw him just yesterday after all and he actually wanted to see them again today.

"-Shall we see again ash? – Kevin asked.

-Of course we will Kevin! – Ash said.

-Good bye guys! Thanks for everything! Specially the food! – Kevin said as he waved back. – See ya tomorrow! –"

Something DID happen, he was not worried about Kevin only, but about his Pokémon too.

"-Is that a journal? – Brock asked.

-Yup, it's a journal I used to write when I was younger. I used to write the things that went wrong in my life here, but I TORE away those pages and only have the story of how I MET Buizel. – He smiled while opening the book."

Kevin and his Buizel seem to be good friends, and now, his Buizel could be in danger…

-o-o-o-

All the men started to analyze the Pokéball carefully trying not to make a single mistake, they took at least a couple of hours to actually fix the Pokéball by wiring the small cables together and solder up the pieces, they finally managed to fix it… it looks like new!

-Ok, we are all done here? – The man said.

-Well, we checked twice and the Pokéball should operate without mistake in all of its functions. – Another man said as he wrote down something on a clip board. – Testing Pokéball release Pokémon function. – The man grabbed the Pokéball and tried to release the Pokémon inside, but the Pokéball simply flashed red on the "button".

- Hmm, try again. – The man said.

They tried to release the Pokémon again, but, the result was the same, it flashed red twice.

-Ok, we need to call those three again, mind to go David? – The man said.

-Yes sir. – The man named David said.

David went to the waiting room through the hall, as soon as he left the man that seemed to be in charged opened up a book called "Pokéball errors" and checked a certain page, he read it for a while and then he closed it, a bit concerned.

Ash, Dawn and Brock came inside the room along with David.

-You are here! – The man said. – Okay, now, we have managed to restore the composition of the Pokéball and we renewed the external layer and reconnected the snapped cable. – The man said.

-That's great! – Dawn said.

-But… - The man warned.

- Hmm? -

-We are not able to release the Pokémon from the Pokéball. – The man explained as he grabbed the Pokéball. – You see, the Pokéball flashes the lock twice, that means that somehow the information or to say DNA could be damaged by this crack.- The man explained, of course, everyone got worried. – But there is good news, if we knew which Pokémon was inside, we could fully restore its composition. - The man said as he placed the Pokéball in a scanner. – Do you happen to know which Pokémon is inside? - The man asked.

-It's Buizel. – Ash said.

The man turned on the scanner and it began processing immediately:

"Scanning…

…

…analyzing Pokémon…

…

…

… Pokémon corrupted or not on national list…

…[Input Pokémon] Buizel…

…Scanning [Safe]…

…use % value mapping mode? [Yes]

…

Scan complete:

Pokémon: Buizel [typed in]

Type: Wa?¡r

Attacks: Son?c B_$m – Aqua J?t – W?t#r ?un – Hyper beam

Stats:

H ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

P ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

S |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

A |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

L |||||||||||||||||||||

CCI

AGCTGACT%GCACAGCT/GA_ACTG"ATAG°TGT¿GACTCATA?AG¿ACGTGAT¡GACT$ATGAT?¡GATCGATCAGC?CGTC{GTCAGTC!GTCAGTCA*TCAGTT

Other objects detected:

-Everstone

-Unknown

Scan end]"

-Okay, see those strange letters and signs that appear? Those are the parts that are actually damaged in the data and we can fix it no problem, although this is the biggest data damage I have ever seen, it says that this Buizel uses Hyper beam, it's kind of, ridiculous.-

-Umm, he actually can use Hyper Beam, sir. – Dawn said.

-That is impossible… Buizel can't learn neither use the Hyper Beam move, it is completely ridiculous…- The man said. – A move like that is way too much power for a Buizel to handle. – The man said explaining himself.

-But, sir. – Ash said - We saw Buizel firing the Hyper Beam yesterday. – Ash said.

-Then it's possible that the Hyper Beam that he can use may have caused the damage to the DNA code. I'm going to have to get rid of that ability. - The man said with a serious tone.

The three were trying to convince the man not to do so. A female scientist, though, stated that an attack cannot, in any way, change the DNA code, and after analyzing the situation a bit more, she was right.

- Umm, sir. – David said. – We detected an unknown component in the Pokéball data, should we check it out a bit more? – David asked.

-Hmm, if the Everstone was set up as a collar, maybe that is the unknown information, did Buizel wear a collar? – The three nodded. – Well, don't mind that… now, you three may want to rest for today… this is going to take a long time to finish, and, if we want to finish tomorrow, we need to work non-stop. Please have a good night- The man said as the three left the room.

-o-o-o-

In that morning, the men from the lab called upon Ash, Dawn and Brock, They all waited in the room once again until they were called. Countless hours passed until the same man from yesterday that explained all the procedures that day. Came to Ash and he handed him the Pokéball.

-We have successfully restored the data, there should be no mistakes. – The man said.

-That's great! – Ash said.

-That's a relief. – Brock said.

-You did an amazing job! It looks like new! – Dawn said.

-Of course we did an amazing job young one, we are professionals… well, about the pokéball. – The man said as the three of them were wondering what he had to say. – This is the third time I see a Pokéball THAT damaged, we usually take months in fixing these due to our long list of Pokéballs to fix and the uncertainty of which Pokémon was inside, but since we knew that it was a Buizel and that it was Kevin himself that owned this Buizel, we made an exception due to his situation. Oh and here is the Collar we took out from the Pokéball, we redid the string because we had to eliminate the unknown data from the Pokéball, it was apparently too much info to it to handle, which was strange. – The man said as he handed the Everstone.

-Thanks a lot! – Ash said.

-Now I was watching television while I was working and I saw a report about Kevin and I suppose you saw it too, so, congratulations Ash!- The man said while handing the other two Pokéballs.

-What… does this mean? – Ash asked a bit puzzled.

-Well, according to the news report, and the interview with Kevin's parents, Kevin is still alive camping somewhere. Aparently he didn't even care about the presentation that occurred here at Sunnyshore city either, according to his parents he was quite disobedient when he was young. And he just escaped leaving his Pokémon behind. – The man said.

-How can you say that!? He really cared about his Pokémon and he was desperate to get to the presentation! – Ash said.

-It really doesn't make any sense, why would he leave everything behind, even his guitar bag? – Brock wondered.

-Well, the group will still come over here in a few days so I'd suggest that, if you want to give some information, you wait here. But for now, these 3 Pokémon belong to you Ash, I have already registered it with the machine, if Kevin returns you may re-register them back in Kevin's name if that is what you wish, now I have to go, I still have a few Pokéballs to fix. – The man said while leaving.

Ash looked at the new Pokémon he had, but he really didn't want to keep them, they were Kevin's Pokémon… and Kevin really did care about his Pokémon. How was it possible that he would leave his Pokémon behind after how happy he saw he was with Buizel? The man came back with a piece of paper.

-I forgot to give you this and to say something, what those three cases I saw about the really broken Pokéballs, well, they have a thing in common, all of their owners leave them behind, probably they step so hard on the Pokéball causing it to crack and then they simply leave that Pokémon behind, unfortunately, when they break they destroy the register code so it's impossible to determinate who they belong to, even Kevin's Pokéball was impossible to determinate, or maybe they leave the Pokéballs behind because they forget them and they break in time… a LONG time, now if you would excuse me.- The man left.

Ash opened the paper and he realized that it was a note, the note that Ash had said:

"When I have fixed these strange Pokéball I came to see that when the Pokémon are freed from it may gain strange reactions, if there is something odd… please come back to me to see If I committed a mistake with the coding, this is usual procedure, so, don't worry. Doctor Thomas."

Ash was simply quite scared of how Buizel could react if he frees him, and besides, how could HE tell him that he was now in his team? Or a yet harder thing to do… How could he tell him that his trainer was missing??

There was one way to find out, and Buizel couldn't stay in the Pokéball forever.

-I'll let him out, okay Buizel, go! – Ash said while he released Buizel… The Pokéball was working again emitting its shiny beam on top of the table…

**To be continued…**


	4. One Strange Buizel

**-One Strange Buizel-**

Buizel came out of the Pokéball, sat down in a table, with his eyes closed. Buizel opened his eyes slowly, he seemed to regain consciousness as he slowly looked at ash, covering the light with his arm because it was too bright, he saw Ash smiling at him.

-Hey Buizel! How's it goin'? - Ash asked the Buizel with happiness while he put the collar back to Buizel's neck, although the Buizel seemed to feel sleepy.

Buizel only responded with a very weak – Bui?- And then he tried to get off of the table he was stood on, he jumped from it but he feel flat on his face and then his response was apparently quite louder. – Buiii!!! - He said when he hit the solid ground, as he tried to get up he said once again – Bui? - when he stood up.

- I think he must be a bit dizzy… - Dawn said as he looked down at him, Buizel was just looking at his paws while he smiled.

-Bui… Bui!!! – Buizel said randomly as he jumped of happiness lifting his fist to the skies. – Buuuuiiii! – Buizel yelled with a calling tone, apparently he was calling Kevin… but…

-I'm sorry Buizel, ummm, Kevin isn't here right now… - Ash said as he kneeled towards him, Buizel's eyes opened wide as he heard Ash.

-Bui?! … bui!! Buii bui buu bui…. Bui!!!! – Buizel said as he waved his arms at Ash, it seemed like he was arguing. –Bu… bui? - Bizel said.

-Calm down Buizel, we will find Kevin, I promise… - Ash said to Buizel.

-Bui… bu? - Buizel asked.

Suddenly Pikachu jumped from Ash's back to surprise Buizel in a friendly way, and apparently that wasn't a good idea because Buizel got scared letting go a really strong "Bui" and fainted really fast, Buizel fell in the floor completely passed out…

-Aww, Pikachu… you scared him! – Dawn said.

-Pika, pika… – Pikachu said.

-Yeah, I know you didn't mean too…- Ash said to Pikachu.

They were at the Pokémon center, their friend was lost, and now… Buizel had just fainted, just great…

-We should go out of town to see if Kevin shows up again, I'm sure he is worried sick to know where his Pokémon are… - Brock said to Ash as he held Buizel in his arms. Ash and Dawn nodded and followed Brock.

They all left the Pokémon center, of course, thanking nurse Joy for everything, and of course, Brock couldn't resist to hold Joy's hands and to get quite romantic with her again, but that only made his Pokémon hit him once again just to be carried away.

Once they all left the Pokémon center they immediately left the city to find Kevin, they went to a field a bit close from the city and decided to rest there for a moment, they didn't get to sleep that well at the Pokémon center anyway and besides, Ash wanted to train Pikachu and the rest of his Pokémon for his next gym battle for a while. Hopefully Kevin would show up around there, just… hopefully he would. Brock left Buizel near them in the grass, he still remained fainted though.

As ash was preparing for training, he saw the three Pokéballs of Kevin and couldn't help thinking that now that Kevin isn't around, he should help him and train his Pokémon a little. He just felt the responsibility of having them at his custody…

"-Then why don't you come with us? I'm off to Sunnyshore city myself to get my final badge! – Ash said with determination.

-You too? I want to have my final badge as well. – Kevin showed his case with the same seven medals ash had. – I really want to get in the league soon. –"

-Hmm, okay let's go! – Ash said while he threw the two Pokéballs containing Kevin's Riolu and Pikachu. When they were both released the two Pokémon realized that it wasn't Kevin who brought them out, but that trainer from the other day, Ash explained to them about what happened to Kevin, they seem a bit worried but Ash assured them both that they were going to find him, no matter what. The two were happy of course, they even hugged Ash. Then Ash explained that he wanted to train them while Kevin wasn't there, even if Kevin's Pikachu didn't want to, Riolu was quite excited about the training.

-Maybe then we can call Kevin's Buizel to see if he wants to train as well…- Ash said, Riolu and Kevin's Pikachu were looking around to see if they could find him. – Oh, he is sleeping over there; he was kind of scared by somebody over here. – Ash said while he looked at Pikachu in his shoulder with a beaming look. Pikachu kind of felt embarrassed at the moment as he scratched his head. Ash stood up quickly and he was ready to train Kevin's Riolu, but before that he wanted to wake up Buizel, he took out his own Buizel and asked him if he could wake him up so that he could come to train with him and to explain everything that happened, Buizel went on his way and Ash begun his training with Riolu. – Alright, let's do it! – Ash said while Kevin's Pikachu returned to it's Pokéball by his own.

Ash ordered his Pikachu to stand far away from him at the opposite side of where Riolu was standing preparing himself at almost 15 feet away.

-Ok Riolu, I want you to try to hit Pikachu with Aura sphere from this distance, you actually need to make the attack faster are you ready? – Ash asked, Riolu nodded and got positioned for an Aura Sphere. – Ok Riolu! Use Aura Sphere! – Ash commanded.

Riolu charged his Aura Sphere and threw it towards Pikachu, but Pikachu was easily able to avoid it once he skipped away just a step.

-Pika! - He said happily, Riolu was just shocked and quite ashamed of himself, that trainer's Pikachu was easily able to avoid his attack, just of how pissed off he got about it he quickly threw another Aura Sphere, an Aura Sphere that Pikachu was easily able to dodge by moving a step to the side again, that only made Riolu get way more mad than before, although, he took some deep breaths, and calmed down a bit, but he was still a bit ashamed for not being able to hit Pikachu.

-Keep trying Riolu, Pikachu is very fast ya' know… it's going to be hard to actually hit him from such a distance… - Ash said to Riolu.

Riolu charged his Aura Sphere and threw it towards Pikachu once again, this time, it was slightly faster, Pikachu had to quickly dodge this one and of course Riolu in his mind was surprised in how his Aura Sphere could go so quickly. Ash was more impressed in how every shot went directly towards Pikachu; all of Kevin´s Pokémon seemed to have an incredible aim.

Riolu threw another Aura Sphere that almost hit Pikachu, he had to jump this one and as soon as Pikachu was in the air he threw another one at his, of course, this Aura Sphere was unavoidable and he managed to hit Pikachu with Aura Sphere knocking him. Riolu jumped with happiness lifting his arms to the air.

-Well done Riolu! – Ash said.

Suddenly, Riolu started to glow and his shape begun to change, he got was getting taller, his "ears" started to grow bigger, until he was tall enough of the size of a fourteen year old kid the glowing stopped, Riolu evolved into a Lucario! (Do you want to put a nickname to your recently evolved Lucario?)

-Uhhh, this is bad… - Ash said while he was shocked and a bit happy for Riol…Lucario's evolution. – Lucario return! – Ash pointed the pokéball at Lucario emitting it's red beam, when it made contact with Lucario he turned the same color of the reddish beam that "sucked" him towards the Pokéball. –Oh, Kevin is going to be mad… maybe he didn't want him to evolve. – Ash said to himself.

-And actually it's a trainer who should evolve the Pokémon, after all. – Brock said.

-Well, I think I should train a Pokémon who can't evolve, but Kevin's Pikachu doesn't what too… How about Buizel? He has got that Everstone in his neck so he can't evolve! - Ash said. –But, where is that Buizel? - Ash said while looking around for him.

Suddenly Ash's Buizel came towards Ash and hid behind him as Kevin's Buizel came running as well, apparently he was chasing him, but something was out of place, Ash's buizel seemed to be really scared at him for some reason.

-Buizel maybe you are tired, get a rest. – Ash said to his Buizel while he returned him to his Pokéball. – Hey Buizel, umm, do you want me to train ya' a bit? - Ash asked Buizel.

-Bui! Bui… bu bui! buu bui!!- Buizel said with a bit of desesperation in his tone.

-I… will take that as a yes! – Ash said.

Buizel and Pikachu were on the far sides of the fighting area, Ash was going to make him train his speed a bit more, so he begun giving his first command… but…

-Go Buizel! – Ash said, but Buizel didn't even move… - Umm, Buizel? Go, Run, charge? – Ash said ridiculously but Buizel still did not move.

-Bui bu? - Buizel said while looking at Ash.

–Umm, Okay, maybe we can train your dodging skills up a bit! Ok Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt! – Ash said, Pikachu jumped and attacked with his thunderbolt, it was going directly to Buizel, and Buizel could actually see the thunder bolt as it was going to hit him. – Buizel, dodge! – Ash said to Buizel, but, Buizel didn't even move. –Buizel! Dodge! – Ash said once again, but he wouldn't move at all.

Pikachu's Thunderbolt impacted on Buizel hurting him, Buizel couldn't help but to yell a very loud sounding "Bui!!" when the attack finished, Buizel sat on the floor.

-Buizel… - Ash said while approaching him. – What's the matter with you? – Ash asked him but when he saw his face, he couldn't stop looking on how he began to cry. – Buizel… - Ash said almost in a guilty way. Ash certainly didn't understand, "Kevin's Buizel was pretty good at fighting, but why didn't he even dodge the attack?" he thought as he saw Buizel crying louder than ever as he covered his face with his arm.

-Ash. – Brock said to get his attention. – You have to think that most Pokémon feel differently depending on the trainer they are with, Buizel lost a very good friend of his, I don't think he is really up to fighting, in fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he got depressed later on… - Brock explained as he patted the Buizel, Buizel looked at Brock for a moment but then he pushed his hand away and kept on crying. – Well, maybe it's time to eat something!! – Brock concluded. – Maybe my food will make this little Buizel happy! - Brock said.

Everyone started putting up all the arrangements to have a great meal, Humans and Pokémon where helping out, but, Kevin´s Buizel seemed a bit depressed as he saw everyone helping out, Brock was cooking while Dawn and Ash were setting the table and the Pokémon were carrying plates and other stuff like salt or pepper. Buizel was feeling sadder and sadder as time passed, but then Ash's Buizel came towards Kevin's Buizel again. They stood there talking Pokémonish language for a while. Ash's Buizel sat down beside him, every time Kevin's Buizel spoke to him Ash's Buizel seemed to be more and more impressed as his eyes got wider with every word he said. Brock came by to tell them that their food was ready, but Ash's Buizel started to randomly speak and point at Kevin's Buizel, of course, no one did understand him except the Pokémon that went exactly franatic as Ash's Buizel did.

Every Pokémon was speaking randomly, loudly and impatiently, suddenly Kevin's Buizel apparently told everyone to calm down, he talked a little bit more to them all, then they all went to eat.

All the Pokémon were eating normally as everyday, except for Kevin's Buizel that seemed to take his time to give the first bite to the Pokémon food, but then he started eating it so fast that he might actually finish first than everyone else.

Ash, Brock and Dawn were eating at the table of course, Ash couldn't resist but to talk about what just happened…

-They might be trying to say us something… never seen something like that… - Ash said.

-Well, we can't really know, maybe because of the all pokéball fixing dilemma his power got reduced and the Pokémon are worried. – Brock said.

- I just hope that little Buizel is okay though… he looks, so sad… - Dawn said as she looked at the poor thing, he had finished his food but he was still not happy, he seemed rather, melancholic…

Pikachu got near to Buizel and began talking to him, he seemed to smile a bit, but it was a short smile, short… but he smiled.

-I wish I knew how to make him feel better… - Ash said, when he remembered something…

"-It's a long story, and it has to do with the story about our first song too, as I promised I'll tell you guys! – Kevin said while he was getting his guitar bag, but, Buizel went for the guitar bag and took out a small red book, he gave it to Kevin and then he sat by his side.

-Is that a journal? – Brock asked.

-Yup, it's a journal I used to write when I was younger. I used to write the things that went wrong in my life here, but I tore away those pages and only have the story of how I met Buizel. – He smiled while opening the book.

-That's great! - Dawn said.

-Let me tell you the story of my first song…"

-That's it! That journal! – Ash said as Dawn and Brock looked at him. – His journal might have something that could tell us how to make Buizel happier, and better yet, it may reveal were Kevin might be! – Ash said as he went to the guitar bag to take out the journal.

This was a red journal that had a pokéball figure in the center and below that, there was a piece of paper that was attached to the journal, why, it's a drawing of Kevin and Buizel made by Kevin.

-Those drawings are sure kinda' cute…- Ash said.

-Ash, I don't think it's okay do go through someone else's journal… but considering what's happening, it might be the right thing, I'm sure Kevin will understand.- Brock said…

-Okay, let's check this out! – Ash said while he opened the journal reading the first page…

**To be continued…**


	5. First Pages: The Meeting

**-First pages: The meeting.-**

When the journal was opened, you could see that most of the first pages were torn away, the first page that was not torn away had written in it "Day 0: The day after I met my friend" The journal was assigned to days, some days had a page… some had 2… but only few of the days had a lot of them…

"Day 0: The day after I met my friend.

I woke up today at 11:00 am and I was sooo tired for the super great conversation with my dad yesterday (sarcasm!) I just hate when he does that…

Today after lunch while doing some improvisations with the guitar, (I shouldn't I'm just so evil) I got a pretty good tune up

here

e(--------------------------------------------)

B(-------------------------------------------)

G(-------------------------------------------)

D(-----------4-------5---4---2-------------)

A(--2---2-------2----------------5---------)

E(-------------------------------------------)

And that is where it ends because my dad didn't want me to play things I wanted

BUT I NEVER STAY IN HOME! (I'm so evil)

Day 1: The meeting

I got up early to go to the sea shore!! Ah! The amasing sea shore! There are just so many good sounds that I like to listen out here! Good to feel away from my family again I like to sleep a lot in this place to finnally rest from all that training…

But, this particular day, I heard a sound of pain… it was coming from below, when I saw right below the peak of the sea shore (it was really deep) I saw an orange Pokémon lying in the rocks… I simply couldn't leave a Pokémon in that condition… I went down to rescue him I took him to my tent and I tried cleaning up those bruises I tied them up ripping my red shirt off…

I didn't know the Pokémon's name tho

I kinda played the guitar a bit, and it was there where he woke up

The Pokémon got up and left from the tent it was really weird but whatever

I'm happy I saved someones life after all

Day 2: stupid irony

I just listened to the waves I realized that my guitar broke a few strings

Yes I tripped on top of it so hurray!

Day 3: Back to home

I packed my stuff and left from the wood early to get at home at 11:00

I was getting my stuff out when I found that strange Pokémon inside the guitar bag!!!!!!

I didn't know what it was doing there. The only thing he said there was… "bui" or something like that

I took him outside and I told him that I couldn't have him in my house and that maybe if he wanted I could see him again in the woods. After that it gave me a hug and left. I wonder what's with him

That day after my parents came I asked my mom where was that book of Pokémon guide stuff, I lied that a bug pokémon came inside and that I needed to know which one was it.

She told me that she was going to find it tomorrow.

Day 4: Information

Today when I was practicing my mom gave me the book after dinner, I looked around the book until I finally found the Pokémon…

The pokémon's name was Buizel and he was a water type pokémon.

I saw the full description and I think that little floating thing hes got in his neck is pretty cool.

Dad told me that he was going to another concert in 5 days more staying for 2 weeks in a place they were invited to I can manage but dad didn't seem to care well I have more fun to myself and besides…

I want to see if that Buizel comes by again.

Day 5

Things to buy at the market:

-Salt

-Sugar

-Milk

-and more sugar for me!!!!

-and most importantly a…"

Ash was kind of dumbfounded by reading that.

-I think we should skip this part…- Ash said while turning the page to day 8.

"Day 8

Today dad told me to write down all I'm doing badly in…"

-This day too…-Ash said while he checked on day 9.-

"Day 9: Reunion.

My parents were out on concerting again. Hurray! I went back to the woods with my stuff and my tent, but I didn't find Buizel over there at all. I went to play music at the woods. Finishing the song I was writing that other day I even added a second part for it.

e(----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------)

B(---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------)

G(---------------------4---2------------------------------------------------------------) NOT DONE!

D(-----------2---4-------------2s4--2-2--0—0h2p0---------------------------------)

A(--2---4-----------------------------------------------0---2---4---5-----4--2-2-----)

E(----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------)

As I played some pokémon begun showing up and with them Buizel himself came by and he was the only one running towards me! Did he recognize me by my music? I wonder…

I kept on playing but I noticed that some pokémon were getting sad (I never actually knew they had feelings mom said they didn't have any after all) the music I was composing, the only song I was making, was depressing everyone and I didn't like that so I stopped playing then every pokémon left except Buizel he was just there with his big eyes saying "Bui" to me every time I looked at him. I asked him if he was saying thanks to me and he nodded I told him that it was no problem of course then I went to my tent the Buizel followed me were the tent was and I told him I was going to be here for a lot of days and that I was going to spend my birthday here, it was in 2 days more.

He left fast… maybe he had friends in the woods too, as he left I saw his two little ovals in his back "I wonder why does it have them" I wondered

Anyway I'm tired and I'll figure out tomorrow I'm pretty much tired now.

Day 10: Learning

Well I checked the Buizel book I bought that other day today and I found out that the ovals defined a Buizel's gender, it was a guy.

I don't remember how much I checked about Buizels in this book, it had just too much information for me to handle.

For example I didn't know that the floating sacs they had in their neck were as well used to prevent drowning when sleeping in the middle of the ocean or the lake.

The two tails they had was used to move around in the water it was just like a boat propeller!

They had an attitude to never give up on their fights kinda like me I'll never quit on what I want to do in fact when I get older I'll be a trainer! But I can't yet cause im 13 tho.

I was hoping Buizel to come by but he didn't for some reason, I hope he could at least come tomorrow

Tomorrow is my birthday…

Day 11: Incredible gift.

It was my birthday, but my parents will never be on time after all, and in fact no one really knows about my existence luckily the man in the store only recognizes me sometimes.

I have no friends after all

Buizel came by yelling "Bui" as he came from afar.

He stood beside the tent waiting for me to come out and as I came out Buizel left again, maybe he wanted me to follow him!

He took me to this, incredible place... it was a high stone beside the ocean in where you could see the whole sea and hear the most fantastic waves you could ever hear in history, it's was so amazing that I can't think of how to describe it. I can't even believe I have been all night figuring out how to describe it!

This is the best gift I have ever received for my birthday! It's such a cool place!

Day 12: thinking in…

Buizel didn't come by today, but I have been thinking… he was the only one that cared about my birthday and I don't even know him yet… he is a Pokémon isn't he? Mom always told me how cold and emotion-less pokémon were but those are just lies! He is a really good friend! Wait… Did I just write that a Pokémon was my friend…?

I must be really tired id better go off to sleep…

Day 13: The really good music at test

Today I woke up fro my tent decided to do something, if my dad is really right that only the songs he has said I should play were the only good ones I want someone to decide, and that someone is Buizel.

I played one of my dad's songs and he kinda clapped when I was done, but I didn't see any enjoyment from it, then I played any random thing I had in my mind, he smiled and looked a bit more happier then when I played my dad's song, but when I played the song I was composing he felt sad, at least I was sure on something my songs could trigger feelings but Buizel was actually more crying than just sad and that is why he left to the woods earlier than predicted

I wonder if I did something bad I just hope not

Day 14: normal

Buizel didn't come and I decided to make another song, I couldn't really do anything good because they were mostly sad as well…

Day 16: Knowing each other.

I decided to go to where Buizel showed me to in my birthday and there he was watching at the ocean sitting down. I took the book with me and a pencil, I wanted to draw the place.

I asked him if he was okay, he said "bui" but I really couldn't understand him… after a while I figured out that "Bui" was a yes and "Bu" an no, it was quite interesting to understand something from him.

I asked him if he had any friends around to introduce me to, he said Bu. It was a bit sad. After speaking for a while with simple yes and no question I knew that he was a wild Pokémon, he liked to watch at the ocean, he loved sounds as I did and he loved to rest a lot. Just like me!

It was quite amazing… I have never met someone that was so alike to me in my life… what could it mean?

I heard a wave in that place, and it sounded pretty nice… a great sound indeed… so great that I tried to copy it in my guitar…

This is what I got so far:

320030 or 302030 or 300230 any of the three sound great as a wave sound

And I drew the place! It's not a good drawing but it really helps me remember it.

Day 17: Composing

Today Buizel came to my tent and grabbed my guitar!!!! Argh, gonna get him for sure, and when I did I tickled him on the ground, it was so fun!

I decided to carry my guitar to the waves I heard yesterday and tried to play the sounds I "ripped" off from…

I could perfectly discard 300230 but the other two sounded pretty much the same I asked buizel which one sounded better… I stood with 320030

Day 24: WHY?

It was fun while it lasted, but I still wanted to spend time with Buizel, but I had to go back home or my parents will find out I left.

"I may not be back too soon… but I will be here when you listen to the music, ok?" That's what I said to him and he understood, after that I gave him another piece of my red shirt, to use it so that I could recognize him.

Day 25: back forever?

Today my parents told me that they were going to be at home longer than usual, they were not leaving to a concert until the next … 8 months!!!!!!!!! Oh my…

Day 65: Almost caught.

I lost the book a few days ago, the maid handed this book to my dad and I was so fortunate to actually grab it saying it was mine and then running for my life. That was close!

Day 86:

This is taking way too long, it's already 2 months and It felt like years!!! If I didn't have a calendar I'd go crazy…

Day 147:

It has been more than 4 months already… this is driving me crazy. Lucky for me, mom and dad left to a friends house for a couple of hours. I just went running as fast as I could just to see Buizel. He was there lucky for me, and I told him that I was going to be back in a few months more, but DUH! He didn't even know what months were and I just realized that!!!

Day 234:

It's ending lucky for me, I feel so alone without Buizel, I'm really starting to think him as a friend.

Day 239:

Just decided to start making a song for my friend!

My only friend of course, Buizel:

I already know the first part so writing it here is unnecessary.

Day 245:

The special sub-cover part.

D(-------------------------3-3--3---3-3h5p3---2-2--2---2-2h3p2---0-0--0---0--2--0--)

A(--3-3--3---3-3h5p3-----------------------------------------------------------------------)

Day 248: Thinking a bit more…

After watching a video about how to catch Pokémon I was a bit worried, two reasons:

1) Buizel may be scared of me for trying to capture him (What good does it make to be in a Pokéball for the rest of your life?)

2) Maybe there was another trainer trying to capture Buizel!!!!! Now I was scared!

Day 263: Great!

Mom and Dad were going to go out for 3 days, which was simply great!

I can finally go find Buizel!!!

Day 264: Finally together…

I went tot the woods with all my stuff and food of course, I couldn't find Buizel but I played the special song I was making for him, it was the 32003x (which I found out a few days earlier that it was a chord only that I removed a note to make it similar to the waves.

Buizel approached, and he sat beside me, he actually touched the guitar neck, maybe because he wondered how the guitar was played, but it made a totally new sound, and a really marvelous one!

And when I played the special part, he touched the guitar again making a way better sound.

Here is what resulted:

D(--2-2--2---2-2----2----3-3--3---3-3h5p3---2-2--2---2-2h3p2---0-2--2--0--------------------)

A(--3-3--3---3-3h5p3---0-0--0---0-------0---3-3--3---3-3-----3----------------3—2h3--3------)

It was so amazing…

After talking with Buizel a bit, I figured out that he didn't have anyone but me as well, I asked him "I know that you don't have friends around and uhhh, do you have ANYONE to talk to or play with?" And…

He pointed at me, I asked him if he had anyone else, and he said "Bu" no… I was the only one that he has spoke with and played with…

If I remember well this is what I said later:

"Well, this song that WE made is awesome don't you think?" He said "Bui" "I have a question to ask you Buizel…"

As he looked at me I said:

"Do you want to be my friend too?"

…

**To be continued…**

(do note that I am aware of the gramar mistakes in this part, think that it's a journal that a teenager is writing, he will obviously commit mistakes)


	6. Middle Pages: Growing Friendship

**-Middle pages: Growing friendship.-**

At first his eyes got wider, his mouth opened and he placed his little paws on his mouth to cover it.

"Well, what do you say?"

"Bui!!!!" He said as he jumped towards me, I obviously had to catch him and when I did he hugged me, at first I thought about all that time that I was with my family, there were few hugs, and they lasted only seconds.

But, this hug lasted more than any of those.

He started to speak in his language, of course I didn't understand a thing but he really seemed happy. His hugs were tighter as he kept speaking, that was something I've never felt in my life, feeling that someone actually cared for you, actually, I think that nobody ever did care for me, but him.

Isn't that strange?

A Pokémon had way more humanity than any of the humans I have met myself…

I think the meaning of the word humanity has changed for me, forever

Day 265: You can stay…

Today I played a lot with my friend, I actually had a medium sized bouncing ball that I used to play with at home, we had so much fun together!!

Before Buizel left it was getting cold, maybe too cold for him to resist, so I had an idea.

I asked if Buizel wanted to sleep inside my tent and he happily said "Bui", he slept in the "entrance of the tent" while I was in my sleeping bag.

At least now I don't need to go searching for Buizel all day!!

Day 266: I hate water tho…

It's the first time I actually take this journal with me, I really like to write off everything that is happening.

Today Buizel woke me up, he was on top of my chest poking my nose, I always wonder at what time he gets up, I hope he doesn't do that tomorrow… I was having awesome dreams.

Today Buizel "dragged" me to the special place we always go at. But this time Buizel jumped to the water, it was such a high place to actually drop from… I would actually love to join him but…

I am scared of water ever since the incident…

Day 267: time to leave again…

I had to go home (how sad). When I began to walk with all the stuff, Buizel tried to follow me, but I told him I was going to be back, "and with that rock collar I just gave you, we will be together forever" Buizel hugged me again. I liked his hugs more and more as the days went on.

When I got home I usually put up all of my stuff "hidden" from my parents, I went up to my room as usual.

But mom told me to come down and to look at what I did… I supposedly ate a box of cereal that was on the table, yeah, the one my dad said to never EVER touch, because… they belonged to him… uh yeah I never understood that.

Day 268: oh no…

Today something was poking my nose… It was buiz…

What is Buizel doing here!? I thought…

Apparently he hid in my back pack and apparently he was the one who ate dad's cereal, oh he is going to be so pissed.

I told him to leave otherwise my parents where going to get him for sure, so he jumped from the window and then in a little lake that was just beside our house.

Day 275: Home is definitely where the heart is…

I want to go back where my friend is, someone who really does care about me, someone who really does wants to see me.

The only thing what I do when I am home, is practice with my guitar all day…

Day 339:

It feels like years have passed, but I don't have to worry about Buizel, he usually comes near the house every day just to say hi.

Day 374:

It was going to be my birthday, and my parents had to go to a concert and leave me alone again, but my dad gave me a little box with something inside.

He said that I should not open it until it was my birthday and they even said that they loved me.

Even if my parents weren't there for me all the time I liked them to only say that they loved me.

I kept the box in my backpack and I promised to myself to not open it until my birthday.

My birthday is in two days more!

Day 375: The horror

The other day when I decided to go to the wood I couldn't find Buizel easily…

Then I found him on the floor hurt, and in front of him, was a trainer, he was using a strange Pokémon that I couldn't recognize it was a medium sized red lizard and it had it's tail on fire. That isn't really a pokémon I have seen in this region. I told him to let my friend alone…

He said that if the pokémon was mine than he would dare to battle me, but I was dumb enough to actually tell him I was not a trainer… then he ordered his pokemon to use "flamethrower" at Buizel.

I ran towards the attack so that it could hit me. I tried to block it, but Buizel threw water at that attack and it was stopped. I looked at Buizel at how hurt he was, but, he still smiled at me.

"Leave my friend alone!" I yelled, but the trainer insisted that he wanted to capture Buizel because he was collecting Pokémon. As he threw the "Pokeball" thing I threw it away by hitting it with my arm, the pokéball fell into the lake.

"Whatever, that Buizel is too weak, I'll buy another one and capture that weakling in a minute." He said.

After that was not responding to anything I was saying, there was only one place I could take my friend… to the Pokémon center…

When I got there everyone was in the waiting hall, waiting for their pokémon to get better, Nurse Joy attended Buizel immediately and they took him into a room, they let me go inside to be with Buizel I grabbed his paw with my hand, I wanted him to feel that I was with him.

There was a problem though, nurse joy needed me to pay for it… But I didn't have money, and they told me they were going to call my parents!

"My parents can't know that I have a pokémon with me! Besides, they are in another city." I said.

Nurse Joy saw my guitar and she asked me that if I could play some music for the people that were waiting outside, "It would be a great payment method, wouldn't you say?"

I didn't want to leave Buizel but I had to pay somehow.

It was the first tie I ever played in front of a human crowd, haha, but it was certainly fun.

"This is the song I made with a friend of mine." Someone asked if he was my best friend. "… yes he is, the best friend I have ever had in all my life."

I played the song that we made together… When I finished, most of the people there stayed even if their Pokémon where already cured.

"What is the song called?" Someone asked.

I tried to think of a name, and as I thought about it, I remembered how Buizel saved my life even if he was injured; he was a true friend to me…

"It's called, "True friend of mine""

That day I left with Buizel on my arms, the sun was setting and we left to our special place, of course, when we got there it was really dark.

"What a day, eh Buddy? What are we gonna do about that trainer? Hopefully we don't run to him right?"

Buizel hugged me again, so did I. "Let's play a song, and then to sleep Kay?" Buizel said Bui of course…

I played true friend of mine, I wanted to make the song better, more, happier. I told that to Buizel and he helped me out with the song a bit.

This is a simple tune we made together:

e(-----3--3--3---3--------------|------3--3--3---------------------------)

B(----3--3--3---3--------------|------3--3--3--------------3------------)

G(----0--0--0---0--------------|------0--0--0-----------------0---------)

D(----0--0--0---0—0h2--0---|------0--0--0-------0h2----------------)

A(----2--2--2---2--------------|------2--2--2----------------------------)

E(----3--3--3---3-------------x3-----3--3--3---3------------------------)

And after a while, we finally did it. The song was done.

Day 1: My birthday (I will put day one every time it is my birthday.)

I woke up, and Buizel had a berry for me, a red one, a pretty sweet one as well.

"You don't have to give me anything for my birthday Buizel, with you being OK is all I need" I said to him.

I remembered about the gift my dad gave me so I opened it, and when I did I saw something incredible inside the box.

It was a Pokéball!!! And it had a letter in it:

"Happy Birthday son:

Sorry if you have been feeling so alone lately, you know, we were waiting for you to say "no" to us when we told you to practice a lot to be a great musician, maybe you are a really good young boy to be able to say no to us.

We want you to follow your dreams only, we know you want to be a pokemon trainer, we actually know you go out to the woods every time we leave, the maid in the place tells us all the time.

Are you trying to learn more about Pokémon? Hahaha

This Pokéball has your register on it and we want you to use it to capture a Pokémon, but you must be 16 first, so, take your time to look for a pokémon you really do like to have as your starter!

Note: we are not in a concert, we are still at home waiting for you!!!

Happy Birthday my boy! – Dad

Happy Birthday my Kevin! – Mom"

I actually cried with this letter and sat down as I took the Pokéball and looked at it.

Buizel came to hug me, always hugging me; I liked it so much when he did so.

I couldn't avoid feeling happy that my parents have loved me and that they cared for my dreams all the time… When I saw the pokéball again though, I got an amazing idea…

"Buizel" I said while I leaned to be of his same height. "I want you to be my Pokémon. Don't you see? That trainer can't capture you if you become my Pokémon. But this is your decision, because if you become a Pokémon, you would have to be with me forever, that is, until I free you and…" Buizel didn't let me finish, he just jumped to the Pokéball and the Pokéball actually captured him fast.

I obviously released him, and when I did Buizel said. "Bui bu buiii bui! Bui…" And then he gave me a hug.

I kinda hated not being able to talk to him. In fact this communication problem is driving me crazy.

I went home with Buizel this time, my parents shouldn't be mad if I take a pokémon at this point for the note they sent me.

The both of them looked at me with my friend. "He is the Pokémon I chose dad."

Dad told me that I was supposed to catch a pokémon when I was 16 but that it was okay, and Mom simply snuggled against the poor little thing saying how cute he was.

I told him about how I met him of course, and that we become friends some months ago. They said about how ironic it was that my first friend was actually a Pokémon but it was fine.

Dad asked me to play something for them just to see how much have I actually trained, and the song he asked me to play was, quite impressive.

"I want you to play "True friend of mine" son" He said, I didn't have time to actually give a reply when dad told me that he saw the "talented young boy" Who played at the Pokémon center.

I played the song and they simply loved it.

Day 2: Knowing the Human world.

Mom and dad went out today and they said something very interesting in my opinion. "Try to show Buizel around the house, we want our new family member to know where he lives, eh?"

That just caught me out of nowhere…

I showed Buizel so many stuff around the house! I showed him the refrigerator or "The food stash" and then he got it almost instantly.

I showed him the TV, and how it worked. I actually doubt he will be able to change a channel.

But what I really wanted was to play with Buizel, and, spend lots of time together.

Mom and Dad asked me that when was I going to show all of Buizels attacks to them. I actually never thought of training him, maybe tomorrow.

Buizel slept in a little basket I found that was covered with a blanket.

Day 3: Let's train!

I asked Buizel if he wanted to train, Buizell was a bit confused at first but then I explained him about how it was important for him to be strong. He agreed with me.

I checked the Pokémon book to see which attacks did he/could he know.

There was water gun, they should know it and he actually does. It was the attack he used to save me.

Another attack he should know was Aqua Jet, it was sort of, a torpedo type attack in where the pokémon made water appear around his body and kinda used it to swim in the air, I guess…

I asked Buizel if he could do that, he stopped and thought about it for awhile and then he nodded.

I asked him if he knew an attack called sonic boom and Buizel simply looked at me with confusion.

He only knows those two moves, but we are going to practice so that he could get stronger first.

Dad let me go outside with Buizel "But remember to practice guitar playing my son" He said before I left

We practiced a lot with all the targets I placed around outside, he was able to hit them all (and break a couple of them)

We decided to practice Pokémon battling tomorrow.

Day 4: Sonic Booooooooooom.

We practiced again but this time I bought a little sand bag and I placed it a bit infront of him.

According to the move-list book… Buizel can use Sonic Boom when he swishes his tail concentrating the energy in it… and blablabla he will do it no problem.

We spent all day trying to get it right. But nothing came up.

In the book it said: "Precision is fundamental to get the move right.

Day 5:

Wanted to rest more than training, by the way, I wanted to play with Buizel a bit.

I asked Dad if I could buy a drum set. He said that he had a good drum set in the garage.

Great, my plan was going to work.

Day 6: Pokémon can play music too!

I took in the drum set to my room today before Buizel woke up. "I want you to play Buizel" I said as I gave him the drum sticks.

He started hitting the drums with the sticks and he got so excited at the sound they made that he, almost, destroyed the drums.

I told him to be easy on them. I told him to follow a certain rhythm as I showed him how to do it. Of course, he was following a simple rhythm but he got it right almost instantly.

In fact, he improvised hitting the high hat with the drum stick.

And then I joined him playing our special song.

Day 15:

After lots of days of practicing he finally made some progress, such progress that my Mom noticed it and told me to battle a friend of his that came over to visit from Oreburgh City.

"Who is he Mom?"

"His name is Roark, a Gym leader from over there."

I couldn't believe what my mom was saying! Me? Fighting a gym leader already?

"It really looks like you are in perfect synchrony with your Pokémon, I think it's a good idea and if you beat him he might actually give you the badge IF you beat him"

I asked Buizel if he wanted to, and he said with all confidence "Bui" and he clenched his fists.

He is a nice guy and I had a battle with his geodude, but, apparently he won almost by luck. I was so about to beat him.

"For a 15 year old training a pokémon you are doing quite fine, but try to me way more connected with your Pokémon, it is really important kid!"

Apparently he had to leave because he couldn't leave his friend on charge of the gym all the time.

My mom told me to train more with my Buizel because he was going to come by again in some day.

Day 24:

We did some training, and played a little.

Day 40:

Still more training

Day 65:

This time we played some music, but nothing has really been different…

But, I am still happy with my family, and by family I mean my parents and Buizel.

Day 92: Best Christmas ever

Today was maybe the best Christmas I have ever had in my whole life. Even if my parents had to leave early though, they let me stay with Buizel in home and they left us gifts.

Dad got me a badge case… Awesome! And dad bought Buizel some berries… berries that he ate in a flash.

Mom however gave me something incredibly peculiar… a Buizel plushie… it is actually really cute. Mom gave Buizel something yet more peculiar, a me plushie…

Even if that was just plain weird, I think it's a really neat gift.

Day 134:

Just a note: Buizel can't sleep without his plushie, that is just so cute.

Day 234: An old enemy and an unexpected attack.

I saw that lousy trainer from the "incident" in the woods. He threw the Pokéball at Buizel but it didn't really capture him because I already had him Ha!

He dared me to a Pokémon battle and of course, I accepted. He chose a Pikachu, but he had his ear and tail cut!! I couldn't believe that. I asked him what happened to that Pikachu, he said that he grabbed a scissor and "Gave him some style" That made me so mad.

In the fight his Pikachu was winning but when I told him to use Sonic Boom it actually worked and gave that Pikachu a direct hit!!!!

He was about to win though, and something really unexpected happened, Pikachu jumped over Buizel to use thunder bolt, I told him to use Water gun but that it had to be really powerful.

"Buizel c'mon use all your strength!"

And an orange ball started to charge in his mouth and it fired some sort of laser!

It was such a powerful attack that it knocked Pikachu immediately! I simply couldn't believe it!

The jerk threw a Pokéball beside Pikachu and he just abandoned him there while he left he said that "He was useless" I couldn't believe him…

I took the Pikachu with me and to the Pokémon centre.

Day 235: Pikachu is my second Pokémon for sure

I tried to free pikachu, he WAS leaving but I played my guitar and he couldn't resist but to stay and listen and after Buizel spoke to him a bit, Pkachu hugged me for a strange reason, but that certainly meant one thing: He wanted to be in my team! I even made him a little tune that he really enjoyed.

G(-----11h13--11--------11h13--11-------11h13--11-------11---13----11--11---------------)

D(-------------------13------------------11-----------------13--------------------13---------------)

After analyzing my move-list book, I discovered that the attack Buizel did that other day is called Hyper beam, and according to the book, he shouldn't be able to use it… I wonder why. Although I don't intend to use that attack anymore because it tired him out to fast."

Ash stopped reading for a while; after all, it was getting dark.

Buizel was sitting afar alone, star gazing in a place where no one could see him cry, Ash decided to get near him. You could still see a couple of tears running down his cheek…

-I know you two were great friends, I bet you miss him eh?- Ash asked, when Buizel heard this he jus hugged Ash while he was crying way more. – We will find him Buizel, don't worry.- Buizel kept on crying however. Ash looked for something in the guitar bag, he really didn't mean to check Kevin's stuff, but he wanted to find a peculiar item.

He found the two plushies mentioned in the journal…

-Your friend is always going to be with you no matter where he is.- Ash said as he handed the Kevin plushie to Buizel and kept the Buizel plushie in the guitar bag…

"I have to read at least a bit more" Ash thought as he opened the journal revealing the remaining pages…

**To be continued…**


	7. Final Pages: Bonding

**-Final pages****: Bonding.-**

Day 305: Bath time.

The next day I decided to make Buizel take a bath just like mom and dad said, I went to the bathroom early at morning and I decided to put on the hot water on that, ridiculously, big bath tub… it seemed more than a swimming pool actually (Well this family does get a lot of money after all)

Mom came up in the morning and she said something that made me a little tingly at first… "Kevin dear, you need a bath as well you know… Why don't you take the bath with your Pokémon?" I couldn't actually believe what I was hearing at that moment, I asked why and she gave me a never ending number of reasons, then I tried to make up an excuse.

I said that I had chicken pocks… but that was quite dumb.

Mom told me that I had them when I was 2… she explained how important was for a trainer to be with his Pokémon at all times, and she actually said that "I thought he was your friend" Maybe she was right… "And of course, Buizel is a water type Pokémon… do you think a water type Pokémon would like to be alone in the water unless he was travelling?"

I never really thought that my mom knew something about Pokémon.

"Remember to use a swimming suit in this case honey. Have fun!" Duh of course I was thinking of wearing it!

I checked at the bathroom if the water was ready and it was full of hot, steaming water. I went to pickup Buizel carefully to not wake him up. I took him inside the bath room and woke him up saying, "Bath time" I wonder why a water-type Pokémon would need a bath, its silly! I mean, it spends its time in the water most of the time!

Buizel jumped at the water, but I don't think he actually realized that it was hot because he got out of the water quickly and he actually tested the temperature with his feet…

Yeah, I should probably put this journal away while we take a bath, writing underwater is impossible, yet.

After the bath …wait. I really want to try to write everything that happened, but I'm not sure if I can remember everything.

I decided to let Buizel take a bath alone first I sat in a chair (Yeah, our bathroom looked more like a spa, it was way too exaggerated, but whatever.) Buizel just, stared at me while he was in the water, he wasn't even swimming that much, and from all of the sudden my mom comes in the bathroom.

She said that, like she suspected, I wasn't going to get inside with him. I said that it wasn't really a big deal, but, my mom insisted that it was a really big deal and… she kinda pushed me into the water and then left saying "Have fun" that was just suspicious… I just stood there in the water trying to understand what happened, of course that was until Buizel approached me and stared at me in the eyes, he got a little more closer… pretty close actually, I'm mostly sure that he was staring at me from a few inches away and the suddenly he said "buiii!" and he hugged me while he snuggled his head against me, he seemed more like a domestic Meowth than a normal Buizel. In fact, according to the Buizel book I bought, Buizels aren't too snuggly or huggly at all.

I grabbed the shampoo to use it on Buizel's fur, it was really dirty and I don't know why, anyway, I put the shampoo on all over, even his face and I told him to wash that off so that he could be clean enough so that my dad wouldn't freak out the next time he actually got on top of the sofa. Then I told him it was my turn to put myself some shampoo on, I was about to put some of it in my hand when Buizel just took it away from my hands… he took out some shampoo and placed it in his paw, and he had put shampoo on my hair with his paws!! I don't know what could that actually mean, but I let him do it anyways. We stood there a bit longer because the water was so warm… I looked at the already gray water and I decided it was time to get out, we dried with towels and now I'm here writing it in my journal… good thing I got out quickly, I was going to smell like a Buizel if I didn't… but for some reason, the idea of smelling like my friend here, was quite an interesting thought.

My mom asked me if I enjoyed the bath, I just told her that it was "something different" My mom told me that she already knew how that felt, apparently she had a Pokémon before, she had a Totodile and her dad gave her a book of how to be friends with your water Pokémon… the book I hold in my hands right now, mom said I should begin with chapter 9 already because I already surpassed chapter 8… wow…

Maybe I'll read tomorrow, no wonder my mom knew so much.

But after that experience in the bath, I really began to see Buizel way differently from before, in the way that, I can't believe he is sleeping in a tiny basket! I'm not sure if my dad would want to buy him a mattress… but I have to do something for my poor little friend.

Day 306: Spent all day reading the book.

Chapter 1: Knowing your Pokémon (check)

Chapter 2: Be his friend (check)

Chapter 3: play together (check)

Wow, most of these are actually stuff I have been doing ever since I met Buizel…

Chapter 4: Training for the first time (check)

Chapter 5: Finding new ways of training (check again)

Chapter 6: Getting closer to your Pokémon (check)

Chapter 7: speaking to your Pokémon (check, who writes this? Oh yeah, old book)

Chapter 8: Getting a little more closer to your Pokémon (check, last thing that it said was at least bath with your pokémon)

Chapter 9: Figuring out what your Pokémon likes. (Start by tomorrow)

And the last chapter was called "Bonding" it was a strange title, but, mom told me most trainers don't get to that point… but I'm pretty sure I won't get that far.

I suppose I will have to find what he likes now, it's gonna be easy!!!! (I hope)

Day 307: Likings.

Something that he likes, the book suggests writing everything down…

I asked him for what food he liked the best and he looked for some berries that he found, blue round berries that I didn't even knew what they were! Ha isn't that great? He gave me some. Some of them were red too… so which one did he actually like? Argh I'm so confused…

I told him to have fun with any of the toys I placed him on the carpet, there was a ball, little blocks and I think that other thing is a chewing toy ??? Well whatever. But he picked the three of them as I played with him as well. Now which toy did he enjoy the most, all of them, maybe? Argh confusion galore!

I asked him to go to anywhere he wanted, as he went to the shore he was waiting for me and he was not going to continue if I didn't go with him, he went to the shore, the special place and even the woods and near a lake, he likes to be everywhere as well. I give up…

Buizel likes:

Food: Blue round berries… or were they red?!

Play: With anything

Place to be: Everywhere.

Simply great, I didn't get to anything at all!

Day 323: He comes again.

Roark came once more, and he wanted to duel me. Mom told him that I had 2 Pokémon. Thanks mom! I love you too. (Sarcasm)

But in the battle I threw Pikachu first, we actually trained a lot and he actually defeated Geodude, but he was to tired to continue so the battle was on Buizel and his Onix and I have to say, that must be the first time I see a really big Pokémon!!! I never thought Pokémon could be so huge!!!

Yet I defeated him thanks to… well, I ordered Buizel to use water gun but he used hyper beam right on his face.

We actually won! And boy is this badge pretty, finally dad's case will be of some use. Boy does it look great!

Oh boy, I am still so excited for winning!!!!!!!

Roark was impressed but he made me a warning "Your Buizel is too small to use such an attack!" He explained to me how dangerous it was to do so, and he really looked tired.

That night, I couldn't actually leave Buizel on that tiny basket, I mean, I couldn't let my friend sleep in such an uncomfortable place, I mean, what if we began to sleep in baskets… ridiculous… I'm going to ask him if he wants to sleep in my bed instead, I can sleep in the floor.

Day 324: What Buizel likes the most is…

Today I woke up in the sleeping bag just to find out that Buizel was on top… maybe he wanted to wait for me, after all Buizel always wakes up early in the morning.

My Mom today grabbed the list from nowhere from my hand at breakfast and checked it saying that what I wrote was quite useless, because it was evident what he liked a lot.

"Kevin, Buizel actually likes you as a really good friend, so good, that he would give his life for you."

I really don't not how to describe what my mom just told me right there. I asked mom if she had such a connection with her Totodile, she said yes and that Buizel and I make her remember old times when she was my age. wow!

"You don't need the book; you just have to do the last and final task of the book, Bonding"

I asked her for the book again so that could actually read that part, but my mom told me that it was a part that everyone has to experience separately and that no book could teach me that, besides, that is what the book said so whatever.

Day 345: Leaving to the gyms…

I finally left my home and started my journey, never thought this day would come.

I never really thought I would miss my parents, I actually thought I was going to be happy when this day came but, no… I really do miss them. But hopefully we will be in contact, and hopefully my parents will tell everyone I escaped home so that stupid agent can stop looking for me! It has really got annoying these days. I just want to be a trainer, music is a hobby for me only.

But I'm not that alone, I have Buizel and Pikachu by my side."

Ash kept reading the journal quite intrigued for what he read on day 305 and 324, it kind of remembered his Pikachu. Ash kept on skipping multiple pages that just showed how they practiced and kept on winning medals, further on in day 67 of the nextt year of the book he found out how he met his Riolu, apparently he was stranded in the woods when he found him, they gave him food and then he joined, just like Buizel and Pikachu. "I would rather find and save Pokémon than forcing them to be with me, that is why I don't catch Pokémon."

Ash kept turning the pages checking the days, many related about how Kevin got famous by just playing in the woods, unfortunatly that was something he didn't want, he still told his parents to tell anyone that I escaped. Ash kept on with the pages until he stopped on day 204 which seemed to be the longest chapter of all…

"Day 204: Our bond is something I will cherish eternally.

Today we shall set on to Snowpoint city! It is said to be really cold up there, brrr, just to think of all the snow. Good thing I bought a sleeping bag for Buizel as well since now he completely avoids being inside the Pokéball at all costs since a few days ago…

Did some recent training with Riolu today, he finally managed to make an aura sphere!!! He is going to evolve pretty soon, I hope that he evolves now! Maybe I need to battle great trainers, or gym leaders, but unfortunately he gets scared at gym battles.

We found a wild Glaceon on the forest, he was a good practice battle for Riolu alright… this will totally help him gain confidence, that was until Glaceon took one of the sleeping bags I had, Buizel's sleeping bag… darn it!

It's getting late and we are so close to Snowpoint City but not close enough to get there at time, we are going to have to camp for now, I'll make sure my Pokémon eat right away.

Buizel refuses to enter the Pokéball, apparently he doesn't like to be in it… But I am not sure how he is going to sleep without having a cold!!!

I already made up the tent, and in time, it began to rain, a storm might be actually coming.

I can't sleep, Buizel keeps shaking while sleeping at the entrance of the tent inside, I can't let my friend freeze like that!

I have an idea, I will make him sleep him me in the sleeping bag, it shouldn't be a problem, besides, the sleeping bag is big enough for the two of us.

….

It's already the next day, but, I really have to write everything that happened when I was sleeping with my friend, certainly, a connection, a bonding like no other. A friendship so strong that I actually feel that it could last eternally, I remember everything step by step.

He was beside me, trying to sleep but he was still shaking, I realized that he wasn't freezing since his fur was all… normal. I reckon that he was scared of the storm, the rain and thunder falling from the sky and hitting the ground. It must be something he experienced in his past or maybe he is just scared of the electricity.

As a lightning fell and the sound took a second to get to where we were, I could tell that the thunder was very close, a kilometer to be exact, that impact made Buizel so scared that I could actually see him crying with his eyes closed hardly, and personally that thunder scared me out as well. He was grabbing the edge of the sleeping bag tightly, almost ripping it with his paws.

I felt that I needed to make him know that everything was fine, that nothing was going to happen. So I lifted my left arm and I gave him a "side-hug" to make him feel way better. I told him that as long as I was there, he didn't have to worry about anything.

It felt kind of, comfortable actually, I always sleep without a shirt so… his fur felt strange but it got this stunning and soft texture that I really liked. We slept like that for a couple of hours but Buizel moved a bit and woke me up… it was still raining, he probably wanted to be alone so I took my arm away.

Buizel then turned towards me almost on top of my chest hugging me with his both arms, he simply Buiied, obviously I couldn't understand but, the tone he gave away was very soft. He was obviously awake.

His fur felt warmer and warmer over time and his hugging felt ever more tighter, I realized it then, he really liked me as a friend, ever since I saved him near the ocean, he has always tried to be near me no matter what, since the day I told him if he wanted to be my friend, that is the real reason he won't enter his Pokéball, not because it's not confortable, he wants to be with me all time. That made me feel kind of important to him. In that moment I was damn sure that he… loved… me.

I couldn't help to follow my heart and hug him with my both arms as well, a very tight hug to make him know that I actually love him too.

Personally, I have never thought that I would go as far as loving a Pokémon as a really good friend, but then again, Buizel is the only friend I have, the only family I got at the moment, the first one who cherished my melodies, the first one who saved my life, he has been there for me all this time.

The hug felt interestingly warm, confortable, it gave me this interior calm….

And when I thought that was it… I closed my eyes to try to get some sleep, he approached more at just inches from my face and then he licked my forehead… and that just created a mix of emotions that I still try to figure out. I felt so many things in that moment. That single lick from Buizel in the forehead made me understand a lot more of emotions now, he kinda, opened my mind and soul. To be honest, it felt amazing.

Then, an idea crossed my mind, I really wanted him to feel exactly what I felt right there… and there is one way only to make such a powerful whirlpool of emotions, I approached too and I licked Buizel's forehead too… A second later, a couple of tears ran through his face, his smile was uncontrollable, and his hug grew somewhat tighter, and so tighter that I might as well suffocate and never realize about it. He snuggled against my body way more than before. His fur felt incredibly cuddly and warm, I liked how each single hair from his body traveled through my skin, that soft texture is simply enjoyable. I couldn't believe that I actually snuggled a bit with him as well. But what I enjoyed the most of this embrace, was the fact that I had Buizel beside me, to feel my friend so close to my body. The feeling of having him in pure contact with my skin opened an inner happiness that was locked away in my soul, I just loved him to be near me. Countless songs where crafted in my head but certainly none described this powerful and intense feeling of... love that we shared together.

I just wanted that embrace to last forever, never to separate, to feel him near my body was simply so enjoyable that I could stay forever like this.

It was right there where I understood what my mom meant about "Bonding is something each trainer must experiment." It's something personal when being with your Pokémon, I have to admit to myself that I enjoyed it, it's a connectivity that I felt with Buizel, It made me feel so connected to him that I actually think that I felt our souls combining to one and only soul shared by us two. Now, I can't imagine what It could feel losing him, we would just cry non-stop if we got separated. I couldn't imagine such a fate for us.

Well, in short, we have bonded together, tied our souls to one. Even if we couldn't communicate, even If I couldn't understand him, I felt that I did in that moment even if there was no verbal communication. But still I can't stand not understanding my best and beloved friend…

I really feel that this is an experience that a really few amount of people would understand but a large amount of that group would truly understand. Buizel and I are friends forever.

Wouldn't have you imagined that your best friend could be your own Pokémon? Why not? There is nothing wrong to it! You shouldn't care for what others could say about what you share, I hope to tell future friends what I experimented when the time is right to not be considered a freak to the "normal" population.

Back to that night, we fell fast asleep together, but even in the deepest of my dreams I could feel Buizel, somehow in my heart and I am pretty sure he felt me in his dreams as well. If you haven't even glimpsed something like this… you would never understand…

It was still raining when we fell asleep, the warmth of his fur, the comfort of his presence and… the caring that I felt in my soul made me feel that I have just begun experiencing life itself. I wonder, how many mysteries the world hides from me, mysteries that I am sure going to discover with my best ever loving friend. I love him and I don't know how many times I would repeat that in my mind and heart or in this journal.

But I will never forget, that rainy night, in the most coldest and struggled of all nights, I would have felt more calm and warm than ever in my whole life…

I simply want to be with my friend forever.

Now it's time to write today's day…"

"No wonder Buizel is so… sad" Ash thought for himself.

"Day 205:

We ate and left early, we stayed to a place in Snowpoint city, but hopefully the gym leader will appear soon.

We actually found the sleeping bag, a lot of Eevees were using it, better of with them, Buizel already has a place to sleep beside me after all.

I really want the night to come so that me and Buizel can embrace again, ummm it's not really necessary because it wasn't raining or cold or anything. But, having his embrace once again, was something I needed everyday, it healed my soul.

Day 215: my mother wrote books! Oh my…

I looked for the book for water trainers again, discovering that the book was banned because it was totally against moral views of the society, I was really surprised, but what surprised me more?

The author of the book was my mom! She knew that this would happen a long time ago… I am surprised.

The book isn't available anywhere, well that is a shame, too bad that "society" Will never be able to fully experience a true bonding with your Pokémon, ignorants."

Ash skipped most of the days and tripped with the last day that was written.

"Day 310:

Today I met Ash, a flawless trainer in my opinion, I wonder if he has actually bonded with any of his Pokémon yet…

Well anyway… his friends are so cool, I really want to meet them again, but I have to go to the concert otherwise I won't have any Poké! And that would just……..

…..

………..

…………………

………..

….."

The journal ended there with a really violent ending of the writing.

Ash left to see how Buizel was doing, he was fast asleep. He patted him a bit and then whispered "Goodnight, we will find Kevin I promise!" Ash left as Buizel was in Kevin's sleeping bag, resting while he was crying as he embraced his Buizel plushie.

The next day Ash woke up for breakfast, of course his stomach always wakes him up because food calls for Ash! But he woke up to a terrible event. Kevin's Pokéball, Pokémon and guitar bag were all gone!

They looked everywhere for them, in the woods, near the small pond and even back at Sunnyshore, but, nothing.

Dawn told Ash that it was going to be okay, they could actually try to trace his Pokéball, but he told Dawn that he re-registered all the 4 Pokéball he had to Kevin… tracing was going to be impossible.

After looking for a while longer back where they started they found a piece of paper Ash's backpack, the same one that the doctor handed him yesterday and it said.

"Don't worry about anything Ash, thanks for the help anyway." Written with a really bad calligraphy.

Was everything actually ok??

**To be continued…**


	8. First Epilogue

**-Epilogue-**

At that morning Buizel got up early and activated the two Pokéball that were inside Ash's bag revealing with an intense light: Lucario and Pikachu.

-Whoa… You are not a riolu anymore? You evolved *sniff* that is great I suppose – Buizel said to Lucario in his language.

-Heh, That Ash trained me so well, he is a great trainer. Do you think Kevin could have done the same? Speaking of which, where is our master? Ash let me worried by telling me that he was lost, you must know! After all we did get knocked out from behind. - Lucario said to Buizel.

-I have been wondering the same thing. I am really worried that our master is in danger! - Pikachu said with a sad look and in a concerned tone.

-No time to explain, we have to leave guys! Grab everything, we have to leave before they wake up! - Buizel said as he packed the Pokeballs as he was still crying for his friend.

-Why? These humans are willing to help find our master. - Pikachu said.

-It is not the smartest thing to do Buizel… are you sure you want to do this, he is your loving friend after all…- Lucario said, Buizel nodded as he did his best to fold the sleeping bag.

-o-o-o-

Lucario walked with the guitar bag in his back, it was a bit heavy but he could do it alright, Buizel was on Lucario's shoulder while Pikachu walked alone.

-Those humans will sure be very afraid when they get up, are you sure they won't look for us? - Lucario asked.

-I left a note behind *sniff* they won't follow us. - Buizel responded.

-You know how to write… in human? – Lucario asked with surprise

-I know to write and to play music too *sniff* I was thought when I was little! - Buizel said.

-Well, back to subject. Knowing how humans react to everything, they will never give up. They will be concerned about us right Alex? - Lucario asked when he looked at Pikachu but he didn't respond. – So tell us, what happened to our master? - Lucario asked to Buizel which seemed to have a confused face, he was still crying.

- *sniff* It was that stupid trainer from years ago, why did he have to be so obsessive for capturing powerful Pokémon? - Buizel said with anger as he growled.

-Wait, my old master? What did he do to our master?! – Pikachu asked.

-No time Alex! *sniff* Lucario, we have to find a cave, I will explain everything there… *sniff*- Buizel said while he kept on crying.

-Buizel… are you going to be okay? Maybe some talking would be good on the way…- Lucario said to Buizel.

-When we get to the cave, I will get to know you guys better, but we have to *sniff* leave now.- Buizel said as the group vanished into the dense forest.

**To be continued…**


	9. Changing the point of view

**Prologue**

In the last part of the story, we saw how Buizel left leaving a note behind. Buizel seems really concerned about the whereabouts of Kevin, speaking of which… do YOU know what happened to him? No? Let's find out!

|A couple of days ago, that night, the incident night.|

Kevin was sure getting late to his presentation, it is getting dark as he and his Pokémon walk through the main road to Sunnyshore city, they decided to take a shortcut in order to get at his presentation at time. It was a dark forest path that seemed to lead to nothingness itself…

Kevin has thought a lot in his new friends, they were actually all so kind to him, he was pretty damn sure that his Pokémon enjoyed the company. It was actually the first time Kevin was with people that didn't become his friends by interest.

The forest was getting darker and scarier as they continued, Kevin decided that he and Buizel need some company to make the walking less scary.

-Maybe it's time to take out Riolu and Pikachu right buddy? – Kevin said as Buizel "buied". The both of them came out when he pointed the Pokéballs towards the ground, Riolu and Pikachu came out in a beam of light.

-It's time to write my journal now, haven't written anything about those guys… Let's see… I could write about… Ash, I mean, he was pretty amazing at that battle, he is a flawless trainer, I really hope he gets to be the winner on Sinnoh league, but first he is going to have to battle me! Haha- Kevin said as he took out the red journal and began writing on it with his pen.

-He and his Pikachu seemed close enough, they are perhaps best friends as well! - Kevin said as he wrote in his journal.

He was still writing in his journal when he was called from behind, it was that group of freaks from last time, and that hair still keeps on defying gravity… how does she do that?

-What are you doing here? Didn't you learn your lesson last time? - Kevin said while pointing at them with anger.

-We are just here for your Pokéymon now hand over the orange one, or else! - Meowth said.

Kevin couldn't believe what he heard right there, suddenly that fear and repulsion he felt for that group grew in curiosity, that Pokémon just talked to him, and he wasn't hallucinating at all. AMAZING! How could that be possible? Was it actually a dream to have met such a group of good friends and now a talking Pokémon? It wasn't at all... Could this actually be the solution? Could he finally talk to his beloved friend?

-I can't believe you guys have such a Pokémon, incredible…- Kevin said as he began to approach.

-What are you talking about twerp? Let's get this over with already! - Jessie said as she was preparing to take out one of her Pokémon.

-Wait! Can we get to a deal or something? – Kevin said as he was thinking what could he give, he approached Meowth and said. –Okay, if you could just tell me what my Pokémon says to me for 5 minutes I'll give you. - Kevin took something out of his bag. –This guitar!-

-I don't even know how to play it…- He said.

-Well then would you accept a check for 10.000 Poké? – Kevin asked.

-Like we need money, we have money all the time…- Meowth said.

-Well um, what do you want? - Kevin asked.

-We only care about your Pokeymon right now! Now be nice and give him to us, we need his power. – Meowth said.

-Hyperbeam? Ha! He wouldn't do such a thing for your evil plans, tell'im buddy. – Kevin said as he crossed his arms, Buizel went up in front to talk with Meowth, well, actually it would've seemed like he was yelling at him.

-Hey calm down! You don't have to be mean. - Meowth warned as he looked at Jessie and James. – He is right, that Pokémon would rather be dead than to even be away from his trainer.-

-But really now, I have one last thing to offer. - Kevin said as he grabbed his bag for the most beautiful collar they could have seen ever… It was a diamond collar with a single gem in its center. It had a circular shape to it, and the chain that held the gem was made of pure gold.

After Team rocket analyzed the situation a bit, they actually thought they could trick this kid so that they could pull off more stuff from him.

-Okay twerp, let's see what else you have! – Jessie said.

-But, it's a necklace of diamond and gold, I have this soda bottle if you want it too. – Kevin said sarcastically.

-Is that?! The special edition soda pop cap?! – James said.

-Uh, I think so... …??? – Kevin replied.

-Close the deal!!! CLOSE THE DEAL NOW!!!! – James said while shaking Jessie's body back and fourth.

-Okay twerp, you can let Meowth do… what he does... for two minutes. - Jessie said.

-15 minutes! –

-Five minutes! -

-Twelve minutes! –

- Ten minutes or nothing… -

-Hmm… it's a deal, you know, you guys could actually make a business out of this instead of being clowns all the time. – Kevin said.

Suddenly an attack from behind struck the whole team sending them "blasting off… again" The mist was fading and what Kevin saw was quite terrible, it was that trainer from before, and his Pokémon was way bigger, apparently his Pokémon evolved.

-Hi Kevin… I supposed that I'd find you near Sunnyshore, your announcement is all around the news, like you're actually important at all. - The trainer said. He was tall, he used long black straight hair and had a couple of mean green eyes.

-Adam, just let us be… we don't have anything against you! - Kevin pleads, but Adam knocked down Riolu and Pikachu with his Pokémon as he commanded him to use flamethrower.

-But I do have something against you, you tried to make me look like a fool! That Pokémon is supposed to be mine, I have to catch them all. - He said.

-Yeah? Then what is next? You are going to store them away? Let them stay in Pokéballs for the rest of their lives? – Kevin argued.

-Actually, I don't care what happens to them, I want to be recognized as the best trainer ever, the trainer who caught every single Pokémon! - Adam said.

-You are out of your mind, being the best trainer doesn't mean to have every single Pokémon, have you actually been kind to your Pokémon? - Kevin said.

-Whatever. Use Hyperbeam Charizard! – He ordered.

The Hyperbeam impacted fully on Buizel knocking him out instantly. Kevin ran immediately to his Pokémon while crying out for him, he grabbed him in his arms and hugged him, "everything is going to be okay" he cried.

-How does it feel? Your Pokémon is actually weak, how does it feel to lose? LOSER! You might as well abandon him for being so weak, that thing is a waste of your time – Adam said.

-I don't really care if he is strong or not! That is not why he is valuable to me! – Kevin said as he looked at his Pokémon that was weakly opening his eyes. – He is important to me because I LOVE him! He is my best friend ever! I wouldn't want to see him hurt or abandoned! - Kevin said, really REALLY angry.

-Haha, it's you who is out of mind here, how could you love a soulless creature, anyway.- Adam said as he pulled out a Pokéball. – This time I have your Pokéball and that Pokémon is coming with me! I don't care if I have to steal it, but that Pokémon was mine in the first place! - Kevin said as he triggered the Pokéball.

Kevin turned around so that the laser wouldn't hit Buizel and he hugged him, with all his might so that he wouldn't leave him… when suddenly… everything went black to him and lost consciousness…

-Oh…My… finally…but… - Adam said, and right there, the Pokéball broke in his handby itself, burning his hand.

.

…

…..

…….

…..

…

.

Where, am I? Why can't I see anything at all? And how Could I be floating??? I feel that Buizel is around very close, but I can't really see him. This darkness surrounding me is driving me crazy… WHAT IS GOING ON? Did I get kidnapped by Adam? His is way crazier than I…

ARGH!!!

That hurt, what was that? I keep feeling that intense pain in my whole body, soul and mind…

I still remain this pain in my body, it burns so much and it won't fade away.

How many hours have it been?

Am I going to stay like this eternally? What is going to happen to my friend???

Argh, Not again please… ARGH!

ARGH…

AAARGH!!!! It hurts real bad….

It's an unknown feeling, it was like… I don't know… dying? I can't really tell.

This pain still remains in my chest, it has been days I guess… months! Maybe YEARS!!! What is going to be of me?

ARGH! What is…? What is happening to my body?!? It's fading away!!!! It's like I am being scraped… and, Why do I feel so tired?... Why… can't I feel anything?...

.

…

…..

…

.

Now what is going on? My body… feels great now, it's like I was like new! That is great… but I still feel this darkness…

HEY! There is no pain anymore… but I still feel tired… WAIT A MINUTE where is Buizel??? I can't feel his presence anywhere.

I hope he is okay wherever he is. Adam is going to pay for this!

My body feels incredible, I feel tickly everywhere, although I can't feel my appendages at all because they are asleep but they are actually waking slowly.

Is that a… LIGHT! A light at last!!! I want to get out!!!

The light grows brighter as I can finally taste freedom… I will look for Buizel right away!

Ahhh, the fresh air…

**-Changing the point of view.-**

Now it is time to see a whole new perspective, remember chapter 4? We are going to actually read it again in a whole new perspective! Kevin's Buizel's perspective:

|Yesterday, Pokémon centre.|

I came out, finally, I began to open my eyes slowly although the light was too bright though, I covered myself from that light, When I looked in front of me, I saw Ash, he was smiling at me, did he save me from Adam?

Let me analyze this a bit… I was with my friend when Adam tried to do the capture thing, we were actually together and then nothing, I was floating in nothingness feeling my friend nearby and…

-Hey Buizel! How's it goin'? – Ash said when he placed something around my neck, I'm still a bit sleepy though, I couldn't believe Ash was there, that incredible trainer saved me!

-Ash? - I asked him as I tried to get out of the table, I really can't believe he actually saved me.

As I walked forward, I fell, I am not sure why; I shouldn't fall from such a height. I cursed when I hit the ground strong.

-What th…- I said while standing up, that must have been just an illusion… I could've sworn that I just, spoke like him at that moment…

I rubbed my head to relieve the pain. Then I looked at my hand, it was actually different… I didn't have a hand at all, I had an orange paw, a Buizel paw! But that can't be! How could I have a paw?!? Oh my! I have another one too, I actually have a couple of Buizel paws!! … I looked around all my body to see that I had all the Buizel attributes, I had a yellow floating sac around my neck, a small body, even a tail too!

Could something like this really happen to me?

It's no dream, hopefully it isn't, I am having all these sensations around my body… This fantastic feeling…

-Yes! Yes!!!!! Yeeeees!!!!! Finally!!!!!! – I said as I jumped out of happiness. I can't believe it! I transformed into a Buizel! I have to tell Buizel!!!

-Buizel!!!!!- I wonder where he is… Ash should've saved him too, right? Ash then came towards me.

-I'm sorry Buizel, ummm, Kevin isn't here right now… - He told me, but what the hell is Ash talking about?!!!

-Ash?! … It's me!! I'm Kevin, I transformed into a Buizel and my friend is still lost somewhere… Ash!!! – I said while waving my "new" arms in front of Ash to get his attention… –Ash… hello? – I said.

-Calm down Buizel, we will find Kevin, I promise… - Ash told me.

-What… the? – I asked myself, it seems that Ash doesn't understand me at all… when I thought that everything was a bad dream to end, Ash's Pikachu jumped almost infront of me… and he talked to me….

-Hi Buizel!- Pikachu said… but, POKEMON CAN'T TALK, RIGHT?

-Oh my … uhh.- I said before fainting out.

.

…

……

…

.

Is this a dream? I hope so, Buizel isn't around, darn that Adam! He took him away!!! I have to get to him… but, then why did I feel him before? Where is he then? Those were the only questions I could ask myself in my yet fainted mind, maybe this is a dream…

.

…

……

…

.

-… Out. Hey! You there, wake up! - Who was that? I opened up my eyes to see a Buizel… is it MY Buizel? It must be! – Hey! You finally woke up! Are you ok? – Buizel said.

The way I could understand a Pokémon was very interesting, all I heard was "Bui bui bui" he spoke as a Pokémon and I knew that what I heard was Pokémon language all the time, but I could understand every single word he said, It was like I took a course of Pokémon speaking 101. I just had to leap towards him and give him a hug! I missed him a lot even if we were away for a little.

-Whoa! Whoa! What is with you? - Buizel said looking at me angry, I then realized that he wasn't the Buizel I actually know.

-Wow, umm, sorry I really couldn't tell if you were Buizel… or not…- I said ashamed of myself.

-Well, of course I am a Buizel as well as you are. Well anyway, Ash wants to train you. – Buizel said.

-Wait a minute! I don't know anything about fighting, I don't even know a move! – I said.

-Haha, don' be hard on yourself, you won that fight against me the other day and I have to admit that you are really strong! Now come on, maybe if you train with Ash you will get even stronger, now that would be awesome! Imagine the possibilities…- Buizel said as he was leaving, slowly, but waiting for me to go with him.

-You don't understand! I'm not a Pokémon! – I told him.

-What do you mean? – Buizel asked worried while turning around to see me.

-I'm not a Buizel, I am a human! – I told him.

-Heh, good one, I almost thought for a second that you were…- Buizel said

-I am not kidding, please believe me, I am a human! – I told him almost out of control as I grabbed his han… paw.

-You… have just got crazy… you miss Kevin so much that you are even pretending you ARE him! You have got crazy!!- Buizel said when he pushed me back, he began to run away from me. –Aaaaash! - He said while running.

-Wait! Come back! - I plead as I ran in fours towards him, I had no Idea I could be good in running this way, it's so strange though.

Buizel went towards Ash and hid behind him as I and stood in front of him, Buizel was really scared of me, oh come on, I am not crazy… … ………. Am I?

-Buizel maybe you are tired, get a rest. – Ash said to his Buizel while he returned him to his Pokéball. – Hey Buizel, umm, do you want me to train ya' a bit? - Ash asked me.

-No! Ash… I'm Kevin!! Not Buizel!!- I said out of control.

-I… will take that as a yes! – Ash said.

What? How can you take something like that as a yes!! I'm so frustrated. He won't understand me at all!!! Now that I think of it… I wonder if Buizel was frustrated as well when I couldn't understand him…

Me and Pikachu were on the far sides of the fighting area, Ash was going to train my speed a bit more for what I could listen, What am I supposed to do? I don't know anything… and I hate fights…

-Go Buizel! – Ash said, but I was not sure what to do, go where? - Umm, Buizel? Go, Run, charge? – Ash said ridiculously but I still didn't know what to do, I'm not used to be ordered around.

-Little help? - Buizel said while looking at Ash.

–Umm, Okay, maybe we can train your dodging skills up a bit! Ok Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt! – Ash said, Pikachu jumped and attacked me with his thunderbolt, it was coming directly to me, and I could actually see the thunder bolt as it was going to hit me.

My mind hurt, as I suddenly felt a transition in my mind, a flashback from my past, maybe.

It was a stormy, a really stormy night for what I could see, I was in the water, is it a flashback from my cruise incident? No… There was no boat around.

I could hear a voice from afar, two voices actually…

-Son!? Where are you?-

-Somebody help!!!!-

It was such a scary scene, I couldn't see much and I was drowning… I have… drowning phobia to be honest.

-Mom! Dad! Help!!- I said… I said, I don't know why I said something I don't remember…

-Buizel, dodge! – An echoing voice said as the vision of that stormy night in open sea faded away.

–Buizel! Dodge! – Ash said.

Pikachu's Thunderbolt struck me fully, and I felt… what else? Pain! Pain around all my body, it was like my body was chilling but every chill gave me a lot of pain around all my body, I couldn't avoid but to scream, scream out very loud.

-Buizel… - Ash said while he approached me. – What's the matter with you? – Ash asked me.

What happened recently gave me a new thought, how could I let Buizel get in into such pain on all those fights, all those battles we had together, it was all way too painful for him… I felt really guilty, that I cried… maybe I deserve it for not thinking about how painful a Pokémon battle could be.

-Ash. – Brock said to get his attention. – You have to think that most Pokémon feel differently depending on the trainer they are with, Buizel lost a very good friend of his, I don't think he is really up to fighting, in fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he got depressed later on… - Brock explained as he patted me on the head, it felt somewhat strange, felt nice, but I am not really in the mood to feel OK precisely so I pushed his arm away. – Well, maybe it's time to eat something!! – Brock concluded. – Maybe my food will make this little Buizel happy! - Brock said.

Everyone started putting up all the arrangements to have a great meal, People and Pokémon where helping out, but, I don't now how I could actually help out around like the last time when I was human, Brock was cooking while Dawn and Ash were setting the table and the Pokémon were carrying plates and other stuff like salt or pepper.

I continue to feel worse and worse, Buizel is lost somewhere and I can't actually find him now! Worse, I am a Buizel now and I don't know how to look for him myself. As I kept thinking only about the situation, Ash's Buizel came towards me and began speaking.

-Could you tell me what actually happened over there? – Buizel said. – I know you miss your friend, you think that you are a human, but you didn't dodge Pikachu's attack, I mean, the most obvious thing to do is simply… move away, you are differnet. - He sat right beside me.

-I am actually a human. – I said once again, almost pissed off for saying it so many times.

-I actually, believe you… this time. You don't seem like Kevin's Buizel or ANY other Buizel I have known in my life. - Buizel said as he placed his arm around my shoulders. – So buddy, what is your name? Must be something crazy coming from humans after all. – He said as he laughed for himself.

-My name is **Kevin**. - I told him.

-… you are pulling my paw, right? – He asked.

-No, I am Kevin, and my Buizel is lost somewhere, not me. – I told him.

-No way!!!!!! How did this happen to you?!- He asked me.

-It is a long story. Short version: An old "friend" came against me and my friend, and now he might have him! - I said to him.

-…! After all he said about you… oh no…- Buizel said, of course I got worried about that.

-What did he say about me? - I asked.

-To make it short, he loves you a lot, he feels that you are his best friend and way more….- Buizel said.

-Way more? - I said when Brock came telling that our food was ready.

Buizel stood up in front of all the Pokémon present and pointed at me.

-Guys! You are not going to believe it! He is actually Kevin! He is here! - Buizel said as he pointed harder.

-Now that you say it, he doesn't really act like a Pokémon at all. - Pikachu said.

I would've never wondered that even if I was a Buizel at the outside, Pokémon would still feel what was inside of me by just looking at me and watching my behavior.

Everyone began to act wildly saying. "We found Kevin!" "It's Kevin!!" or even just "Kevin!" at random times and tones, of course, Ash and company was scared to death, that wasn't normal at all, and Buizel kept pointing at me making it worse…

-Hey! - I said to get everyone's attention. – Don't worry about me, please. That trainer has Buizel now and I have to find him with you guys. But for now, stop acting like that, they will think I am an imposter or that I threat you at some point, and Buizel, Pointing makes things worse… and it is bad to point at peo…Pokémon. - I said as I went to sit back.

It was time to eat and Brock made delicious food for everyone, yummy, I wonder what I will get… but I was disappointed to find out that I had a bowl with… Pokémon food!

Not again…

I couldn't actually eat Pokémon food, it is too disgusting for me, it helps reduce hunger but still it has made me feel nauseous countless times.

-What is the matter? - Pikachu asked me, then he saw me not eating a thing. –Kevin, you are going to have to try to eat something, you are a Pokémon now, and we like this food so, go ahead and eat, it IS delicious after all if Brock makes it!- Pikachu said as he kept on eating. I grabbed one of them, approached it to my mou…maw. And bit it and let the taste go through my tongue, such a delicious taste though, and I can't lie to myself… this is way tastier that what he did yesterday! I don't know how much I ate of the Pokémon food but it was so good that I couldn't stop even if I had wished; the taste of the food took over my mind! I finished the bowl up leaving not even a trace of Pokémon food.

-Hehehe, know you do look like a Pokémon Kevin, cool. – Pikachu said as he saw I licked the bowl, and I don't even know why I did… I have never ever done something like that to the food I ate, what is wrong with me? –It is strange to find instincts in humans. - Pikachu said as he left to play with the Pokémon. I still feel sad, Buizel is with that other monster.

Pikachu came back to talk to me.

-Kevin? Why don't you come by and play with us? I'm it if you want! - Pikachu said.

-I can't take Buizel off my head now, sorry Pikachu… I can't help to think that he is with that monster. - I said.

-Think about something, Pokémon can escape their trainers and such when they least expect it, Buizel might have escaped already and might be looking for us! - Pikachu said as he smiled at me, I smiled as well, it was a good thought to have in mind at the moment.

-Thanks Pikachu. - I said.

-He will never abandon you. You can be sure of it, I know about these things… me and Ash have always been together in the good and the bad times, in the saddest and the happiest of moments. We are good friends as you are with Buizel, but Buizel seems to really love you a lot. His heart must be broken. He told me how much you loved him as well, and how he wanted to tell you how much he loved you as well. - Pikachu said.

-He said that?! - I couldn't avoid but to cry out of happiness.

-You two are two matching pieces in a puzzle. You were totally meant to be together. - He said.

It was getting dark and the moon already showed in the sky, Pikachu and I were playing a lot, he is a really good pal, never thought I would have another Pokémon friend already.

-Hey by the way, we are not called by our species name, I doubt your Buizel is called Buizel, it was like I'd call you Human, right? - Pikachu said.

-I guess you are right, haha. - I said as I just sat down in the grass to relax.

-I have a question, it has gone around my head for hours actually… how did you transform into a Buizel? - Pikachu asked me. – Tell me… how did it feel to become a Pokémon?- Pikachu asked again.

-Well, I don't know myself… - I said.

-The strange thing is that you came of from your Buizel's Pokéball and I don't know why. - Pikachu wondered.

I knew it then, me and Buizel were both captured, in a Pokéball by Adam, that is why I was floating in nowhere, it was inside the Pokéball all this time!

-Although, Ash kept on telling on about how important was the "repairing the pokéball" thing. – Pikachu said. – Ash told us about how the Pokéball had too much informacion in it that they have to Eliminate it. - Pikachu continued.

I got it! My body was the thing that got eliminated, that is why I was dissolving to say it in a way. Does that mean that I took over Buizel's body?!! I couldn't avoid feeling completely shocked about all that was happening!! That means that Buizel is… lost... No!!!!!!! No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Kevin? - Pikachu asked me, but I told him that I needed to be alone.

I stood alone looking at the stars for awhile, ash came by for a moment to make me feel better, little did he know that I am Kevin and that I took Buizel's body, and he is gone… he went to my bag, I didn't like people looking at my stuff though, and he took out a me plushie for me to hug a bit. As soon as he left however I grabbed the Buizel plushie instead, I hugged it so, but so tight. I really miss him a lot, I am going to have to leave tomorrow though… because these guys are looking for Kevin but I am Kevin, and the Pokémon would look for Buizel but I am in his body! It's better to leave them alone…

I don't want to involve people nor Pokémon in this.

In a cave, Me, Lucario and Pikachu stood around the fire, Lucario had a thoughtful expression but Pikachu was just shocked.

-And that is what happened. - I told Lucario and Pikachu as they listened to me, Lucario shaked his head back forth to snap out of the situation.

-Master? Is that you? – Pikachu asked as he got closer to me.

-It is him, I can somehow feel it, I mean, he has been acting weird after all. – Lucario said.

- Oh Kevin! I love your music!!! I always wanted you to hear what I think about your music, I mean the sound is so great and… sorry.- Pikachu said as Lucario looked at him.

-Hmmm, tell me how you became a Buizel again master. – Lucario said.

I explained and Lucario was thinking and wondering about stuff… until he concluded something.

-I doubt Humans have created any artifact that destroys the essence or soul of people, right? - Lucario asked.

-uh, I don't think they have. – I replied.

-Well, let me just check something, I have never tried this but it may work. – Lucario said as he placed his paw in front of me as he began using his "aura" powers. He just stood there, silently. He then removed his paw and smiled.

-What did you do? - I asked in curiosity.

- Now that I evolved I can actually sense the aura around me, right? Now, Buizel is safe. He lies in your soul, your souls are like all mixed up together. –Said Lucario as he smiled.

I couldn't believe what I just listened, it was a similar description from that day, that rainy day. But still I couldn't feel the same approach that I felt back then and that made me sad, but Buizel was alive… but how was he, I couldn't contact him, can I?

-Now, I know that Buizel told me about a similar sensation, to say, about what is happening now, but although your spirits ARE together, you might never feel each other because you are living in the same body. – Lucario said.

-How do you know so much? – I asked him.

-Well, I was always the smartest little Riolu in my group, hehe, I know a lot about legendary stuff and nature as well… You know Kevin, Buizel is fine, he lives within you and he is in peace, I can tell. I… have always wanted to talk about me to my own trainer… in the end, can we introduce ourselves? Please? As Pokémon we do have names you know. – Lucario said with a begging sound.

-You don't have to say please, I have always wanted to know you better, ever since you became my friends.- I said.

-Wait, we are your friends?! - Lucario and Pikachu asked together.

-Why of course you are! You thought only Buizel was my friend? Nope, you guys are too! – I said to them, even so, Lucario and Pikachu, the both of them, began to make a smile they couldn't hide. I could tell they were so happy.

-Master! Thanks! - Lucario said as he hugged me, now I know how my hugs to Buizel felt alright.

- I only have one favor to ask you, don't ever call me master again, I am just your friend, I don't own you any way. I think I told you that already in the past. – I said.

-We know, well, I want to present myself first! My name is Cain, I was born as a very smart Riolu, I like oran berries a lot! And I enjoy knowing about stuff more than just relaxing. My family always cared for me, but one day a trainer caught my parents and everyone left me… that was until I met you, your song kind of inspired happiness in my soul once more for a strange reason. – Cain the Lucario said.

-Wow, that is a bit harsh. - I said, Pokémon sure had more trouble than me.

-But you were my luminescence to a better life, Kevin. – Cain said.

-Hey, my turn now! I am a Pikachu as you can see, my name is Alex. When I was a small Pichu, I remember being quite silent and hyperactive, I enjoyed life at its best, that is, when the last trainer came to capture me. I was separated from my family. He then cut off my ear and tail, it hurt just so much… he wanted to change my outside appearance, but he never did care for me. He was the one that named me Alex, I forgot my real name because of how used I had to be with that name. And you know how we met… I like Pecha berries the best. - Alex said, but I didn't want him to be called like that.

-You are Alex no more, I will name you if you wish Pikachu. – I said.

-Please do! – He said with excitement.

-You will be called, Marcus! – I said.

-I like Marcus, I really like it! – Marcus said. –Thank you mas… Kevin!- he said as he hugged me.

We played a little bit hide and seek In the cave. Marcus fell asleep near a pile of rocks, of course, I gave him one of m shirts to cover him. Later on, I stood outside the cave looking at the stars… wishing, wishing that this would have not happened… I miss Buizel so much that I would do anything to have him back. I'd do anything.

As I thought that, the rain started to fall over the unseen horizon and above my head.

Cain came by, he sat beside me and he hugged me.

-Thanks Cain. - I said.

**To be Continued...**


	10. Make a wish

**-Make a wish.-**

I kept on looking at all the stars, I remember that night when I bonded with Buizel, just to think of it makes me shiver again, but it's a good shiver. Cain says that he rests in peace in my soul, but I would like to feel that he is around with us instead of feeling so alone in the night, to think that this will last forever…

Cain hugged me tighter and tighter, just like Buizel has done it in the past.

-Kevin, you know, I have always wanted to be near you, just like Buizel has done… I have to admit that it made me jealous to see Buizel happy every day of his life despite everything and…- Cain was saying, I turned around and hugged him tighter a well.

-You just had to come near me when I was human, I would've understood immediately you know? - I said as I hugged him.

There was a big silence there, we just enjoyed that small moment, the sound of the rain made the moment feel warmer.

-Thank you master. - Cain said.

-Cain…-

-Yes?-

…

-Stop calling me master…-

…

-Alright Kevin. - Cain said.

I stopped the hug and then went inside the cave, Cain followed me inside as I grabbed the sleeping sack and placed it firmly on the floor.

-It's getting cold after all Cain, now come in, I don't want you to catch a cold. - I said to him as I entered the sleeping bag trying to zip in the bag but unfortunately my paws wouldn't grab the zipper, ARGH!!!!! Cain came by and got in the bag as well and then he zipped in the bag. When the sleeping bag was closed he hugged me almost immediately and quite firmly.

-I haven't felt this since… since I was with my parents. We always used to sleep together like this, they always kept me warm ever since I was a little Riolu, I just wonder where they are now…-

-They will be fine. - I said as I hugged him the same way as I did with Buizel that cold night.

Cain did the same thing, he embraced me as tight as he could and snuggled against me, bt not as strong as Buizel has in the past.

-Are most Pokémon like this Cain? – I asked him.

-No, but you were lucky enough to find us because we are good Pokémon, Marcus would enjoy a hug like this as well, but would definitely not snuggle… we are all different Kevin.

I began crying, everything reminded me too much to Buizel as well.

-I know you miss Buizel my mas… Kevin… but I can tell he is ok. Just try to be happy, and smile, for Buizel, he wouldn't want you to feel this sad. - Cain said.

-Thanks once again Cain. - I said.

We stood a long time hugged togheter, curled up and I snuggled a lot, but we still couldn't sleep…

-Can't sleep right? - Cain asked.

-Yeah, I was sleeping on your shoulders the whole way here.- I said.

-And I was in a Pokéball for a lot…-

-Yeah… maybe we should talk a bit while we hug, right? – I said to Cain.

-I miss Buizel as well Kevin, he was a really fun pokémon.-

-I just wish he was here…- I said.

Silence drew on again, but Lucario gasped, released me for a moment and then he spoke.

-Wish… That's it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Cain said aloud as he got up from the sleeping bag and grabbed me. – Hey Kevin, do you know who Jirachi is? – He asked me.

-Sure do, he is a Pokémon that makes wishes come true to anyone once every 1000 years. - Cain.

-Got something wrong Kevin! Jirachi Makes one wish come true every time you want, but only wishes from the bottom of your heart. The thousand year thing is merely a distraction for those stupid hu…- Cain was saying as he looked at me, but I didn't care, many humans where in fact stupid. –Kevin, stand outside in the rain and look at the stars please. - He said as I did.

I stood outside in the rain, and as it fell on me I got another of those flashes…

On top of a giant rock I can see the ocean in full turmoil, rain was very strong and it pushed me backwards a bit. I looked back to see a couple of big shadows that were after me

-Catch him! - One of the shadows said.

I was slipping to the edge of a rock, and then I…jumped to the ocean?!

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Aaaaah! – I yelled as I sat on the ground.

-Anything wrong? - Cain asked.

-It's one of those flashes again…- I said.

-Flashes? What did you see? – Cain asked.

-A stormy night, I jumped off a rocky cliff towards the ocean. - I replied as a smile grew on Cain's face.

-My theory is correct, Buizel is trying to communicate with you through his memories! – He said and I was just shocked, that was Buizel's past? – Anyhow, stay there… something amazing will happen. - Cain said as he went inside.

I waited as I was just getting cold thinking about what I heard, if that is Buizel's past that means that he lost his family… oh no… I would've wanted to tell him that I am sorry.

Minutes passed as nothing really happened when suddenly, a small flashing orb came towards me and then from all of the sudden a light flashed from the orb through my sight and left me completely blind.

.

…

……

…

.

My body feels tickly again, just like before in the pokéball, does that mean…?

.

…

……

…

.

Outside again in the cave when it was raining I felt once again different, but it was a familiar different. I saw my hands, and yes, they were hands… I couldn't believe I was human again, and just a little bit further, was Buizel… there he was again! I couldn't believe it!

I ran towards him and I hugged him. I missed him so much, I actually kissed his forehead. When he opened his eyes he hugged me and he licked me all over my face. I was very happy, now everything is just like it should be.

I just wondered how this happened…

-Cain made a wish, Kevin. – said a voice that reached my mind, it was not a sound, I could tell immediately that it was telepathic communication. – Cain wished for things to return how they are supposed to be for you and Buizel. – As the voice said this I saw from inside the cave that Cain was sleeping inside the sleeping bag as he looked at me with one eye open, and a smile that he couldn't hide, that was his plan... He is really a great friend.

-Buizel! We are back to normal! And we can finally talk! – I said as I waited for his response, I was quite disappointed.

-Bui?!- Buizel replied.

I was, devastated right there than I feel over my knees. I couldn't believe it, I can't talk to Pokémon anymore… Why?! I couldn't help but to cry…

-Someone seems to have a wish deep inside their heart as well. - The voice said, I asked who it was. – I am Jirachi, and I am willing to make that wish of yours come true. - Jirachi said.

I couldn't believe it! My wish was going to come true! It really was!! Finally I can talk to Buizel!

Jirachi appeared, I could see Jirachi clearly now, Jirachi had lots of little notes sticked on to its head, he was a small white and yellow pokémon. I approached him, and made my wish.

-I wish to talk to Buizel! - I said, it would actually seem like I begged for it.

-Unfortunately, that wish is not acceptable…- Jirachi said, I couldn't believe it!!!

-Why not? What is wrong with my wish?! I just want to understand my best friend in the whole wide world! It is something I wish in the bottom of my heart! - I said.

-You lie… that is not what you really wish in the bottom of your heart, your wish was fulfilled a long time ago, since then, you haven't had another real wish… - Jirachi said, and I admit it, it's true, I am really happy, I looked at Buizel and I thought of things. So what if I can't understand him? It doesn't really matter, I will try hard and learn by myself if necessary.

Buizel was standing right there with a smile, then he couldn't avoid to enhance that smile…

-What a wish! I like it. - Jirachi said.

-Huh?-

-Buizel in the other hand, has a really good wish, but he really wants to know if you want this wish to be fulfilled, Kevin. – Jirachi said.

I wondered, why Buizel wanted me to decide if his wish wanted to be fulfilled? That is an obvious yes, he has the right to make his wish without asking me, I don't own him or anything…

-What he wished for is that…- jirachi was saying when I interrupted.

-Of course! Why not? Buizel, anything that you wish I shall accept it, it's your wish, don't let me decide for you. - I said to him.

-Actually, this wish involves you Kevin. - Jirachi said.

If it Involved me, Better yet!

-It doesn't matter! He must've wished for something good. I know him. - I said with a smile, maybe he wished to talk to me.

-Alright, this might hurt a little in time Kevin, but I hope you can resist all the painful parts of the process. Wish granted. - Jirachi said as the flash made Jirachi vanish.

Painful parts? Why pain? I really doubt Buizel would wish something painful for me. Jirachi must be fooling around.

I went inside the cave again and sat down in a rock, Buizel followed me inside. As I saw him, he just kept on staring at me.

-What is the matter? - I asked at my buddy, he continued to stare at me. –Want me to give you a hug? Because you miss them a lot, right? - I asked and then he immediately jumped towards me to hug me. – I missed you too my friend. – I said as I felt that he hugged me back. – I hope your wish comes true buddy, I really do.- I said to him, suddenly however, I felt a strange sensation around my whole body, a big chill surrounded me, it was something completely new…

My head started to hurt a little bit, but then it passed quickly, I shook my head to awaken up a little.

-Whoa… that was strange… quite weird actually…- I said.

Buizel wasn't staring at me now however, but at my hair. I don't really know why… but I am not… Wait… Why is my hair orange? Buizel then jumped away and when he stood on the ground he kept looking at me with a big smile, his eyes were wide open.

-Bui bui!!- He said with a really happy voice as he kept looking at me.

-Buizel, what is with you?- I said when I felt another chill around my whole body, but this time it threw me to the floor of how strong it was, I got tired… I couldn't stand right. Then a feeling of pain began growing quickly throughout my body. –Bu…Buizel! Help… me, please! – I couldn't hide the tears of pain from my face, I felt pain grow in my body every time more and more and it kept going on non-stop. I wonder what Buizel wished for… this hurts too much for me to hold any longer, could he really wish for something bad for me? No, there must be a reason… My feet were beginning to hurt way too much, I could actually feel some finger toes breaking, it's like, when I broke my leg that day in the park, but all my fingers were breaking their bones and it began too burn way too much and I couldn't feel them at all, to make it worse my legs began to break its bones as well…muscles burned a lot, I felt a lot of pain since I could actually feel my legs almost like if they were shrinking.

I couldn't avoid to feel afraid, I really didn't know what was happening to me, I was shaking of fear and I couldn't control it, I had no control over my body! I felt like I was going to die right there. Was this the pain Jirachi meant? What was all this pain for?? Why did Buizel wish for something like this?!

-Buizel… what did you wish fo…? - I was asking when no words came from my mouth, I tried to breathe… but It was no use, I was choking! No!! I hate Choking! Everything except choking!!!!! I kept trying to breathe with a lot of strength in it, I grabbed my neck as I was choking, but I didn't get any air at all…

My whole body began to hurt, pain just grew from every inch of my body, I couldn't stand it... I almost wished for death at that moment. Am I really going to die? Was Buizel trying to kill me all along? no... No! That isn't possible! Buizel is my best friend! He would never wish for me to die! I trust him and I shall suffer everything he gives to me!

Suddenly the pain in my lungs vanished fast, I could breathe once more... I took a real deep breath to fill my lungs once again. Actually, deeper than I thought I would. I have never breathed this deep before... I feel a lot better than before... but what is Buizel's wish??

I began to have lots of chills throughout my whole body, but then my arms hurt and burnt the same way as the legs did and many bones cracked and locked into different places… the shiver from that chill that kept going. I was growing hair throughout all my body… orange hair…

Then I understood what Buizel had wished for… He never wished any bad for me, he didn't do anything wrong at all. Oh my God!!! I am a buizel now!!!! It was obvious now, that wish was actually a great wish… did he really wish in the deep of his heart for me to become a Buizel? I couldn't believe it, this would be a wish I would have made myself If I had really wished for it, maybe it was a wish I had in my heart as well, but I never did realize it… to be honest with myself, I kind of enjoyed it.

As the transformation went on I had to look at my hands, they were paws now, they stopped hurting… although something was tickling my body, it was really ticklish, that ticklishliness rose up to my arm, I could see what seemed to be a Buizel's tail, my new tail, my tail kept on moving from right to left, it was wagging with no control at all… yes, I admit it… I am enjoying what is happening to me, it is painful, but it feels good.

My body hurt and burnt same as every limb did, my body seemed to get smaller and lots of fur grew from it… as that happened, my neck began to burn and hurt as well, as something from it grew, it was that floating sac, and as that happened I began to have a really big headache, my whole skull was cracking and shifting into new places… this was maybe the most painful part of it all…

Buizel was eventually removing the clothes from the way as they could no longer fit my body, he even took off my shirt because I was beginning to get tied inside one of the sleeves.

At this point I was way too exhausted and I fell flat on the floor letting everything happen, it was about to end I think.

Buizel began to carry me to the sleeping bag for what I could see. He was actually helping me feel better, I think, he got me inside of the sleeping bag… Cain wasn't there so I guessed that he was in his Pokéball. Buizel began to tuck me inside the sleeping bag.

My skull kept breaking until I couldn't even feel my face because it was blinded in with pain and a burning feeling, I touched my head and I had a maw… although it still had a bit of skin, the fur was growing slowly, the chills still remained, those exciting feelings grew stronger, I can't describe this… it was a mix of physical pain but spiritual pleasure, I enjoyed is.

As I saw my body I could realize that I had become a Buizel completely already, I am not a human anymore… I have become a Pokémon, this time forever. I thought that it was over but the transformation didn't stop yet.

My head began to hurt way too much… I couldn't stand this pain, this was the most painful part of all…

-I… ca… stan id….-

I tried to say "I can't stand it" but it was evident, I started to loose my human language… my tongue was changing as well it was bigger than before and I couldn't maintain it inside my mouth, my neck was still burning and as I spoke it burned way more, I assumed my vocal chords were changing too.

–I ca… … I… ban… bu… …bu…-

I tried to talk as I panted between words, but then I couldn't speak the human language anymore, every time my language changed I couldn't avoid but to feel good…

-Bi…Bu… bui… buiii! Bui!!!!!!!-

I couldn't understand a thing I was saying now, but I know what I wanted to say. –Bui Buii bu bui!!! bu bui!!- I said as I was crying and feeling good. I was trying to say "I can't stand it anymore!!! Help me!!" Hopefully he would understand…

My mind began to burn, it hurt a lot… I began to think that this was the last change out of the whole transformation, I began to get really tired, sweat was over my whole body, I don't have much energy as before, I am really tired, but I was still shaking. Buizel looked at me as he finished covering me inside the sleeping bag, he looked at me, and spoke.

-Bui… Bu bui bui thi bis buing tu buo…- I could, slowly understand him, although the "Bui" sound never changed. –Bi Buish was bot bueant to buarm you… I buink you buow that I bould bever buant you to suffer…- I could finally understand him, I couldn't help but to smile. –I love you Kevin…- Those words echoed my mind, he loves me, he loves me… he really does! I feel… so happy now. - I didn't want you to feel like this... I only had a wish…

… now… please sleep… recover.- Buizel said, he then got inside the sleeping bag and he hugged me, right there… all the pain every single burn stopped as soon as he was near me, I closed my eyes there and I hugged my best friend.

…

I did not sleep however, I wanted to feel the process of the transformation… when it ends, that is where I want to sleep… what made me happy in the inside however, wasn't the fact that I am going to be able to talk to my best friend tomorrow, but the fact that I heard him said that he loved me…

…

I can see a great meadow in front of me… am I sleeping? Because I can still feel Buizel's presence…

**To be Continued…**


	11. A New Beginning

…

I woke up from the sleeping bag, It was a bright day after that rainy night… although everyone was gone. Wait a minute… … Yup, I am still a Buizel, great.

-Good morning master!!!!!!!- Marcus came and surprised me by yelling right by my head, I was terrified, I felt a bit angry at him, but it passed, I guess all pikachus like to surprise people. –Whoa… You look awesome! - Now what could that actually mean? – I like your hairstyle! – I didn't really notice that I had hair.

-Mornin Kevin. Feeling better from last night? – Cain asked me, he was just outside looking at the rainbow that formed, although I couldn't see Buizel anywhere, I wonder where he is.

-Where is Buizel? – I asked, both Cain and Marcus looked at me with no response… Someone hugged me from behind however, I could see those orange paws on my chest, I turned around to look at him and there he was…

-You finally woke up Kevin. I'm so happy to see you ok… - He said as he hugged me even more, I returned that soft hug.

**-A New Beginning-**

-… I was so worried…- Buizel stopped the hug and looked at me in the eyes directly, he was serious now. – I am sorry if I forced you to this Kevin, I…I… I think I'm… I don't know… a bit mean and selfish for what I did. – Buizel said.

-Buizel, you are not mean or selfish at all, you just had a wish, and you know what? I am glad you could have it come true. - I said as I hugged him, but Buizel was still a bit guilty.

-I am sorry… I really am…- Buizel said when he cried.

-Buizel, my birthday wasn't that night ya' know? - I said.

-Wha… do you mean by that?!- Buizel said quite puzzled.

-Your wish of course, your wish has been the best gift I have ever had in my life, I feel… I feel amazing!! I can't really describe it, I love what I have become right now…- I said with happiness.

-You really mean that? You don't care if you are a Buizel now?! But, won't you miss being a human Kevin? What about your dreams? – He asked, it was strange to listen to Buizel, all he said was "bui bui bu bui" and stuff like that, I could understand, it wasn't like hearing Pokémon that spoke as humans, I could understand as human, but listen Pokemon the whole time.

-I really mean it, I really, really loved to have become a Buizel. I defiantly won't miss being a human… and my dream…- I hugged him tight. – My dream has come true already, for what you gave me… thanks for this incredible gift of yours Buizel… I don't know how I will make it up in the future. What I really like about this is…- I was going to say when he talked.

-The possibility to be able to talk, right? - He asked.

-No… What I like about this, is the fact that now I can be… like you. - I said with my heart.

-Aaaawwwww- Marcus and Cain said as they tilted their heads to the side.

-Now, I will be able not just to understand your language, but to understand your world, I am finally going to be in your world. Thank you so… much!- I cried as I hugged him. – Thank you so much for wishing for me to *sniff* become a Buizel…- I kept on.

-Kevin I… didn't really wish for that, ya' know…- Buizel said.

This confused me a little bit, he didn't wish for me to become a Buizel? Then what did he wish for? How else was I going to be able to transform into a Buizel?

-My wish was very different. You see Kevin, I…I… the way I see you, is not a friend, you are more than just a friend to me. - Buizel said.

-I know me too, I…- I replied.

-Wait, let me finish. - Buizel said.

-Okay…- I said as I sat down near a rock.

-You see, you are more than just a friend, I see you more than my bet friend, and way more than, a soul friend.- He began to blush as he went on.- You are important to me Kevin, ever since you saved me from that spot near your home you were already my best friend, and ever since that night, that stormy but warm night in where, we connected and shared a bond like no other in the whole world…- he began to cry. -… That was the night in where you became the most important pers… well, Pokémon to me. - Buizel said as he kept crying.

-Wha…? - I was slowly asking to myself.

-The wish is not complete yet Kevin… and it is up to you to decide. – He approached with that blush on his face, he was quite embarrassed in what he was going to do know. – I have only one question to ask you, it is really important my friend. – Buizel kept on.

-Ask on Buizel…- I said.

-Would you… - He gulped right there and asked once more. – Kevin… would you be my brother? … Please? - I remained silent on what he asked me. – Ever since that night you became a brother to me and I love you to no end, even if I wanted, I can't hate you because of my feelings, I love you Kevin. - He said. I cried of course… no one has been this open to me in my whole life, not even my family.

I would never imagine something like this in life… I would've considered Buizel to be my dearest brother even if I was human at the moment, but no person would've thought of being a brother to a Pokémon, trainers would probably say that is crazy to share a brotherhood with your Pokémon. But, I really want him as my brother now that he said it… Why was I so stupid for not have said this sooner to Buizel?

-Buizel. – I said softly.

-I understand… sorry to have wasted your time. - He lowered his head and cried at the spot.

-Hey. - I said, Buizel lifted his head to see me. -Come here and hug me Buizel… my beloved brother.-

He was shocked at that moment, he was lost in his mind, probably not believing what he listened too… He smiled and he let out a gasp, he ran towards me and hugged me tight.

I am honored to be his brother… I really am. Why didn't I told him that myself before??? Why didn't I told him that I considered Buizel to be my beloved brother… Why did I waste so much time?!

-The wish I had in my heart Kevin, was, that I wished for you to be my brother.- Buizel said, his tears where uncontrollable.

-Aaaaaaaaaawwwwww!!!! – Cain and Marcus said when they heard Buizel.

-Group hug! - Cain said as he went up and hugged us.

-You want to be my brother too Cain? - I asked but he refused the offer, I asked why.

-Because for us, Kevin, it really won't have that much of a meaning than with you and Buizel, you really are alike, you love each other to death, and now… the both of you are Buizels! You are like the perfect match. - He explained.

-That must be how the wish transformed you Kevin!!- Marcus said.

-What does that mean? – I asked.

-Well, Buizel wished for you to be his brother, but the both of you already where, that is how you are a Buizel now, and if Jirachi made his wish come true, that must mean that the both of you are now truly brothers! – Cain said.

-But… that doesn't make sense! My parents are Humans you know. – I replied.

-I'm not really sure how Jirachi works, but somehow you are his brother and parents of Humans at the same time… Jirachi works in mysterious ways. Because of what I have been told, Jirachi can't change how the events were in the past, but only the present and future. – Cain explained.

-… I know you said something Cain, but…- I was saying.

-Say it in Pokelanguage now…- my brother said.

- Jirachi transformed you, Kevin, and did not alter the past events. I'm not sure how, but there must have been a way. - Cain explained.

-Wow… then, my mom and dad are. – I was going to say.

-Still your parents, and who knows? Maybe you are the son of Buizel's parents… that would be interesting to watch. – Cain said with a smirk on his face. –That would actually make sense, since the two of you are brothers…- Cain went on.

Now how could something like that actually happen? Hearing all I did in that moment was surprisingly incredible… and besides, there was the possibility that Buizel's parents where mine!! Not that I wouldn't love too but… argh, this wish is giving me headaches… there is more important stuff to handle right now…

As I tried to walk I suddenly tripped with my tail, when I fell flat on the floor my brother and friends turned around to see how I was… my tail was moving from one side to another as I was flat on the ground.

-This is strange…- I said.

-What is it? - My brother asked as he helped me up.

-Well, when I was in your body, I didn't trip like this… this is very odd! – I said.

-I have a theory… again! – Cain was beginning to say as he laughed a little bit. – Remember when I told you that you and your brother merged? - I nodded. – Well, maybe and just MAYBE Buizel's instincts where in your mind this whole time. – Cain said… that is, so true! That is why I felt normal all that time!

-I think I am going to have to practice this tail movement. –

And maybe not only that… I figured that this transformation Is only starting point… I have to mentally become a Pokemon as well, good thing the clothes are not a problem for me, that would've been a long step.

In that whole afternoon I feel almost 9 times by tripping with my own tail… that is just freaking me out, but I learned to control myself a little bit. Buizel would pounce when I was on the floor every now and then, just to hug me.

Althrough there are stuff in my mind that I really cannot clear… Buizel's parents are my parents… that means that my parents are Pokémon… but I have human parents because that is how I began… I don't… what is that? I can hear a voice from afar…

-Kevin, good thing that you are okay… It's Jirachi… if you love what happened to you so much, why do you keep on asking and knowing what happened? Let you life flow with no silly questions invading your mind… and yes… your parents are both human… and Buizels now… teehee… but don't search for solutions that are out of head little kid. Goodbye!- That message came in by telepathy.

It was time to eat, fortunately I had some Pokéfood on my guitar bag, a couple of berries and some emergency food for me. I was going to eat a sandwich I had but then I decided not to… I have to learn how to eat like a Pokémon too… I can't be human anymore, for my brother.

Marcus ate like crazy while Lucario finished quite quickly and went to meditate outside the cave, Buizel ate some Poffins that I had made for him and some berries. Althrough when I tried to eat Pokéfood again, it was… disgusting. I really didn't know what was going on there.

-Brother, you don't just have to eat the food like crazy you know, try to feel it a bit as you eat it… that is how at least we do it to make the Pokéfood go down, here, have a poffin.

Poffins tasted delicious however, but, it didn't taste this well when I tried them as a human! Maybe my tongue refined some senses? Amazing.

The poffins that tasted like candy they had a different taste now, they were somewhat celestial… I mean, I ate one and I was in heaven, the feeling was just so amazing. And then I tried to taste it then how Buizel told me too, and then, the experience of the taste of a simple treat was incredibly flawless. I almost drowned myself in that feeling.

Later in that night, I tripped way more, but at least this time I didn't trip that much as before… I am sure that I will stop this tail from moving soon enough. My brother pounced at me more times yet and he hugged me… I was getting used to it. Every time I fall, I get hugged… in that case, personally, I would never get up, I would just snuggle with my brother right there.

There was a moment in that night where my floatation sac went off and it buldged…

-Brother! Help me! – I said.

-Don't worry brother! – He told me how to be able to inflate and return the sac to normal, it basically consisted of a way to send the air in your lungs into the floatation sac, I still need to practice this in case I fall into the water…

Later when Cain and Marcus went to sleep in the second sleeping bag I was with my brother outside, gazing as the stars, wondering about what has happened through all these days.

-Brother. - I began saying. –Is it going to take me a long time to be like you? I want to be a full Pokémon, I…- My brother placed his paw on my maw to silence me, then he removed it. –I want to understand your world brother… - I said with tears running through my cheeks.

-Brother, don't worry, gaze at the stars, relax… you don't have to learn to be a Pokémon in a night, you will have this form…forever. - He said, he calmed me down. –You know Kevin, thanks to you in that house of yours when we met, you taught me almost everything of the human world. You taught me about electro domestics, music, creation, and many other stuff I would've never learnt as a Pokémon. - He said as he looked at me. – Clean up those tears Kevin, because I will teach you everything of the Pokémon world, and I know you will love it so much that you are never going to want to be a human again!- he joked.

-…-

-Sorry… I think you still…- Buizel was saying when I interrupted.

-No Buizel, that's actually fine, the truth is… that I don't want to be a human anymore. – I said, with pride.

-Wh..why?!- My brother asked with a puzzled face.

-My life, my whole life has been way more happier with a Pokémon, since the day of our true bond, Buizel, I have always felt like I belonged to the Pokémon world, and not the human one. - I said.

-Wow… A Human that has a Pokémon soul… amazing! Are you serious about that? – He asked.

-Yes, I want to be a wild Pokémon now that I have the chance!! – I said.

-But, isn't there good things about the human world Kevin? - He said.

-Yeah, I guess you are right… Why can't we belong in both worlds? Or to exist in a combination of the two but with all the good things?!-

-That would be great, but life would not have a challenge. So Kevin, starting off tomorrow I will be your guide to the amazing world the wild life of a Pokémon! - He said when he lifted his fist towards the air.

We went to the sleeping bag together… we hugged together and shared our warmth…

Now I have time to think.

Buizel…

My brother… I love you brother…

I… don't know what my life would've been without you…

-I felt that Kevin, you don't have to imagine such things… because we were destined to meet, we wanted to be together from the start, we love each other don't we? - He whispered, then he licked my forehead making me shiver… I loved when he did that, id made me feel secure and way more happy, of course I am not selfish… I want him to feel the same…

I licked him in his forehead as well, and then I licked again… and again, I didn't want to stop, liking was a incredible feeling as well…

-Wh…? Heh, well… another Pokémon behavior you won't have to practice brother…- Buizel said.

Yes…

The sooner I am a wild Pokémon, the happier I will be…

Tomorrow, I begin again, tomorrow I shall be born once more, but as a Pokémon!

With my brother guiding me the whole way, I wouldn't want it to be any different at all.

**To be Continued…**


End file.
